


Hogwarts gay club

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「即使你是個骯髒的純血叛徒，也不會影響到我的興致，」跩哥的口吻充滿輕蔑：「事實上，我還想操你──你知道幫男人開苞很有趣嗎？」榮恩縮了縮肩膀，「真是夠了。」便一把推開對方，跨起步伐，打算離開。「怎麼，你害怕了，衛斯理？」對方在他的身後，仍舊是那不屑、彷彿從鼻腔裡發出來的聲音。明顯的圈套，他才不會白痴到一腳踩進去，所以他沒有回答這個問題。或許是因為榮恩的不語，身後的人又說道：「你難道就不想體驗看看，和男人做愛是怎麼樣的感覺？」中文字數：51841字（未完）





	1. Deflower

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章獨立於原作劇情，虛構的學生社團，設定跩哥為男同志，哈利與金妮已經交往，並且有原作中登場次數較低的鷹、獾院角色之延伸描寫。

Hogwarts gay club - (1) Deflower

 

他們正在做愛，瘋狂又激烈的做愛。

對方全身的重量都壓在他身上，他的雙腿被折成一個很怪異的模樣，至少他不會沒事這樣折自己的腳，而對方那只套著史萊哲林學生象徵戒指的手，架在他的膝蓋內側，使得他的屁股無法不抬高，去迎合對方的進犯。

肛門幾乎被撕裂的痛楚，讓他不得不放聲尖叫，然而對方的龜頭技巧性地碰觸到他的前列腺，所有脫口而出的叫喚，都轉變為臣服於快感之下的陣陣呻吟。

汗液順著對方削尖的下巴滑落，滴到他的胸口，順著軀體的曲線滑落至腹部。對方的金髮在光線下，發出幾近珍珠般的色澤，讓他覺得目眩頭暈。

他的身體搖搖晃晃，整個人像要陷進床鋪，耳中所能聽見的，除了自己的聲音之外，還有對方熱切地呼喚著一遍又一遍的單字，衛斯理。

這是個故事，它有個開始，發生在更早之前。那是一個有著昏黃的燈光，與幾根故意吹熄的蠟燭，以及數種氣味組合而成的房間裡。

 

※

 

學校一直都有學生社團的存在，而且數量很多，只要幾個人聚在一塊，自然而然就會是個團體。最有名也最多人加入的，就屬多多石社團，而且不分學院，甚至能在庭院裡，看見雷文克勞和赫夫帕夫們蹲成一個圈，他們八成是在玩多多石遊戲。

霍格華茲一向鼓勵社團的存在，除了恩不理居擔任總督察時，曾明文嚴禁任何學生組織。撇去那段黑暗專制的時間不談，學校對社團的包容程度之高，就連教授都曾經帶領學生們組成集會，好比他們二年級的決鬥社。

無論如何，這只是校園生活的一部份，儘管榮恩‧衛斯理過去的五年來，從沒參加過除了決鬥社之外的其它社團，而且那一次的參加，還是在不得以的情況下。

可是這樣的情況卻被改變了。

他站在這裡，一個隱蔽的集會場所，昏黃的光線，吹熄的蠟燭和詭異的香味，很多的學生，清一色都是男人。

這是他第一次來到這裡，雖然榮恩不認為自己是個同性戀，因為他有仰慕的女生，而且他同樣熱愛看女人走路時會左右搖擺的屁股。

但是當文妲親吻他的時候，他從來沒這麼噁心過──所以他來了，不過只是來看看而已，他發誓這種詭異的組織自己是不會加入的。

彎進來的走道直立擺放兩個精緻高大的裝飾品，榮恩深入這間藏在古堡通道的小房間，空間並不算大，卻比他想像的還要能容納下更多的東西，在房間的正中央安置著一條長方形的桌子，上面的盤子裝了些甜點與水果，偏黃的燈光下顯得色澤鮮豔，除此之外，還有一張沙發也停在那兒。

隨著榮恩的每一個腳步，都有人在看他，有些人沒有中斷原本的交談，僅僅是用眼光快速的掃了他一眼，卻也有另一些人，索性停下手邊的動作，毫不迴避地對他投以好奇的目光。

被很多對眼睛注視的感覺並不全然是好的，他一直很希望自己能夠引人注目，但至少不該是在這種情況下，現在他只覺得不自在，微微的熱度自耳根擴展，榮恩開始認為自己下了錯誤的決定，他真的不該出現在這裡。

有人在談論他，他聽見了。順著聲源抬頭，榮恩看到雷文克勞的泰瑞‧布特，正和某個他不熟悉的赫夫帕夫竊竊私語，而且對方的視線毫無保留的在他身上打量，更使得他萌生退意。

他尷尬的轉過身，趁還能後悔的時候離開才是明智的選擇。他不是同性戀，根本沒理由來這裡做什麼鬼確認，也許文妲的吻只代表他還沒習慣和其他人親熱，並不能作為懷疑自己性向的依據。

是的，快點想起美麗的迷拉混血花兒‧戴樂古，與她吸引人的勻稱身材，或者是三根掃帚的羅梅塔夫人，和她婀娜的走路方式，他對她們都有過好感，那才是正確的。

就在榮恩極力說服自己的當下，一個傲慢、刻薄的聲音在此刻響起：「瞧瞧我們有什麼，鼬鼠，你忘了怎麼回葛來分多交誼廳嗎？」

不用回過頭，他就知道這是誰在說話，但是榮恩仍然還這麼做了，他回頭，並且帶著嫌惡的表情，翻了翻白眼：「這與你無關。」

金髮史萊哲林發出個鼻哼聲，鼻翼下方延伸的不屑線條替對方的薄唇增添幾分高傲，揚起下巴，露出挑釁的笑容：「這裡不歡迎你，衛斯理。你想被攆出去，還是留下被我們輪著幹？」

事實上，他相當詫異會在這裡看見對方，畢竟他從來不曉得討厭鬼跩哥‧馬份是個同性戀──也許不是，可是對方出現在這個房間裡，至少也能說明某些事情。

然而僅止於驚訝，榮恩不會讓自己在對方面前有半分弱勢，所以他挺起胸脯，不服氣地回答：「學生組織不該排斥任何有意願參加的人，這不是最基本的原則嗎？」

「喔？這麼說，你打算加入囉？」面對他的逞強應對，跩哥只是挑起半邊眉毛，揶揄地看著他。

真是個糟糕的陷阱，他不該輕易上當，更何況他又不是同性戀，這只能怪他不該先把『有意願』這個詞擺進句子裡。榮恩皺起眉頭，一時之間不知道該怎麼接話。

對於榮恩的短暫沉默，金髮史萊哲林仍舊高高的揚著眉毛，「看來我們沒得談，所以你是不是該滾了？」

還是離開吧。榮恩的理智告訴他，既然他們不歡迎參觀，那麼根本不必要自討沒趣。

話到了嘴邊，他卻沒有乾脆地將自己的決定脫出口。馬份的灰色眼眸正在他的身上打轉，勾起的嘴角有著相當的輕蔑──榮恩討厭這樣的感覺，他猜想對方肯定以為自己會馬上離去，老實說他本來就有這個打算，只是現在卻不想這麼做了。

思考被別人料中的感覺並不太好，尤其對方還是他痛恨的傢伙，那個薄唇的弧度就像在嘲笑他是個笨蛋。現在他最想想看見的，是對方討厭的笑容，從那張自以為是的蠢臉上徹底消失。

「那好，我加入。」這只是一時賭氣，榮恩暗忖，他一點也不認為口頭上的加入會有什麼問題。除非他們要收額外的入會費。

跩哥顯然對他的回覆感到意外，金髮史萊哲林不再挑著眉毛，而是微微蹙起眉頭，「你知道自己剛才都講了些什麼嗎，衛斯理？」原本翹高的嘴角也歛下令榮恩反感的可惡笑容：「你說你要加入？」

「是啊。」成功扯去馬份得意的嘴臉，榮恩有大幾分成就感，他聳聳肩，覺得自己表現挺乾脆的。

「──就我所知，你可不是同性戀。」跩哥沉著聲，語氣冷漠，給了一個沒有半點商量餘地的肯定句。

「但是在到這裡之前，我也不曉得你是。」榮恩的手插在口袋裡，很高興自己在這場談話，由下風逆轉為上。

對方停頓了一會，瞇起眼，灰色的目光在他的身上游走，似乎在思考什麼。被如此露骨的瞅著，榮恩感到不太舒服，然後他發現，除了馬份之外，還有其他人在評估他，比方賈斯汀‧方列里、的布雷司‧剎比，以及打從榮恩走進來之後，視線就沒從他身上離開的泰瑞‧布特。

毫無前兆，跩哥哼笑了聲，笑意重新回到那張高傲的臉上，灰色的眼珠裡多了一絲不以為然：「好的，的確，誰知道你是不是每天和波特操來操去的呢。」

因為這句話，榮恩的臉上閃過一絲惱怒的熱度：「我和哈利不是那樣的關係！」

跩哥僅僅是訕訕一笑，對他替哈利的辯解並不當成一回事。金髮史萊哲林側過臉，越過肩頭看向沙發：「你只要記住三點，第一，這裡的東西可以自由使用，但是不能帶走。」

榮恩還處在不滿之中，所以並沒有任何表示。他雖然主動加入，可是連他也沒確定自己是不是有同性戀傾向，對方憑什麼用哈利與他純潔的友誼做為攻擊他的論點。

見榮恩不答腔，金髮史萊哲林也沒有表現出太大的反應，繼續說道：「第二，你能在這裡找你的伴，必要時後面那道牆有個廁所。」並且補充：「或者隨便什麼地方，不是每個人都對你們的表演有興趣，不要讓我看到就好。」

經對方的提醒，榮恩才注意到房間底部的那面牆並不是最末端，旁邊還有個較窄的通路，大概就是對方所指的廁所所在。

「第三，我們這裡不接受麻種，如果要帶人來，別搞錯對象。」語畢，跩哥回過頭，灰色的眼睛在他臉上打轉，「以你的智商，我想這已經是最好理解的了，別告訴我你聽不懂英語。」

對方的語句裡仍然透露對他的嘲諷，榮恩不喜歡這點。他掃視小房間一圈，這裡少說也有二十人，扣除今天可能沒出現的，那麼社團本身肯定還有更多。

忽然榮恩想起自己剛剛看到了誰，忍不住拋出了疑問，「等一下，你說這裡不歡迎那些……麻瓜家庭出身的巫師？」他避開『麻種』這帶有貶低的詞，過去他還曾因為對方用這個字眼稱呼他的女性友人，而吐了整天的蛞蝓。

跩哥馬上就意會到榮恩所指，頭一偏，看了眼站在角落的賈斯汀，又把目光重新回到他的身上：「如果你指的是方列里，我可以告訴你，他不是麻種，而是馬桶，」用一種像是在評論什麼髒東西似地加了一句：「任何人都可以隨便操他。」

原本以為這樣的侮辱會讓被評論者發怒，但是來自赫夫帕夫的賈斯汀只是微微笑了下，看著他的眼神帶有某種難以忽視的興趣，這是榮恩過去和對方一起上草藥學從沒見過的，他從來都不知道，那個大方談論自己差點就要就讀伊頓公學的男孩，居然也有這麼……不為人知的一面。

金髮史萊哲林說完這些之後，沒有再花什麼時間在他身上，而是逕自邁開腳步，坐到了正中央的沙發上，慵懶地看著這一切。

其他學生也不再盯著他瞧了，那些人繼續起原本正在做的事，談話，或是自桌上取一些點心吃，這裡變得有些吵雜。

一瞬間榮恩不知道自己該做什麼好，他原本只是想來看一看的，卻因為賭氣而加入了社團，但具體而言，加入這裡並不代表真的要做些什麼。他晃了晃手，也許不出幾天，自己就會因為太噁心而體認到自己終究只可能喜歡上女孩子，屆時他也可以直接退出社團，這是最好的結果。

就在他想這些事情的同時，有人走近他的身邊，賈斯汀的眼珠子轉了一圈，細細地觀察他。

「嗨，榮恩。」對方露出一個熱情的笑容，和平常上課時所差無幾。

「呃，嗨，賈斯汀。」他有些尷尬，對方對他的好奇沒有半點保留，全都藉由視線表達出來。

賈斯汀點點頭，「我很驚訝會在這裡看到你，老實說，我一直以為你是直的。」

「直的？」榮恩困惑地問道：「什麼是『直的』？」

「你不知道？」賈斯汀笑了笑，「直的是指和女孩子約會的人，我們通常這麼稱呼他們。」

「噢。」他發出個音節，表示理解：「我想你的想法沒錯，我喜歡女孩子。」

說出這句話以後，心裡好像也比較踏實了點。雖然對自己的性向產生了些微的疑惑，但是大方向上，榮恩還是相信自己是個正常人。

這樣的回答卻換到對方一個挑眉，「但是你剛才不是這樣和馬份說的？」

「那不一樣，」面對賈斯汀倏地冷下來的臉色，榮恩替自己所說過的辯護，「我可沒說我是……」最後『同性戀』這個單字，被他給吞了下去，儘管在心裡跑過不下數次，卻還是沒有親自說出口。

「那你為什麼要加入？」賈斯汀緩和了神色，但是看著他的眼神已經失去了興致，轉變回同學與同學之間的禮貌交流。

這是個尖銳的好問題，他是一時賭氣才決定的，但是促使自己來這裡參觀的原因，卻是和文妲的那個吻所造成的，他要如何表達和女孩子接吻時的不舒服，驅使了他對這塊未知領域的好奇呢。

「……我不知道。」最後榮恩只能這樣回覆對方，他低頭看向自己的鞋子，好像打算用視線把它燒出個洞。

賈斯汀靜靜地審視他，什麼話也沒講，榮恩甚至有種自己被撥的精光的錯覺。良久，對方才開口，語氣了然：「自我探索，是吧？別在意，每個人都有過這樣的階段。」

他沒有點頭，也沒有搖頭，對方用的詞相當精準，過去榮恩從來不懷疑自己的傾向，然而對此開始有所疑慮之後，一切都變得很詭異，他依舊喜歡看女孩子們走路的模樣，卻對與她們親熱這回事，打從心底產生反感。

赫夫帕夫們總是友誼又善良的，或許把榮恩的反應當成默認，賈斯汀只是友善地拍拍他的肩膀，「你可以找到答案的，我衷心地祝福你──現在，如果你不介意……」

身旁的男孩比了個手勢，榮恩眨眨眼，會意過來對方要離開，做點別的事情，或是去找別人，所以他回應了句：「去吧。」

賈斯汀向他點頭致意，然後從原本站的位子離開，晃到了正在說話的幾個學生之間。賈斯汀的加入，使得其中一個雷文克勞的學生停止交談，並且張開手臂，摟了下這個麻瓜出身的赫夫帕夫男孩。

被摟住的賈斯汀靠近那人的耳邊說了一些話，榮恩聽不到他們的內容，只見那位雷文克勞學生和原本的談話對象道別，手搭在賈斯汀的腰部，兩個人一起朝末端那堵牆邊的通道走去。

意識到那兩個人打算做些什麼，讓他感到有那麼點怪異，可想而知，他們可能會利用廁所做那些事，不自然的熱度很快就佔據他的雙頰，榮恩推想自己可能臉紅了。

他不自在地轉了轉眼珠，卻發現有一股視線直直衝著他。榮恩側頭，看到坐在沙發上的馬份，不知道這樣盯著他多久了。金髮史萊哲林注意到榮恩已經發現這一點，於是揚起嘴角，帶有嘲弄，然後用口型對他說了一句話。

『玩得開心──如果你能的話。』無聲地擺弄嘴唇，像是將他當成一個笑柄，這是榮恩在跩哥的唇語中所解讀到的。

當時馬份的表情，深刻地印在了他的腦海裡，無論怎麼樣都無法抹去。

而後榮恩的生活，幾乎與平日無異，加入同志社，並沒有多少改變。

首先，他只是掛名成員，因為自從上次的衝動性加入之後，他幾乎沒有再去過那個昏暗的小房間幾次；其次，這個社團並不是什麼龐大的組織，裡面的人也形成一種默契，不會有人指著他的背嚷嚷叫同性戀；最重要的，是他沒告訴任何人，自己加入了一個奇怪的社團，包括哈利或妙麗──不是他避口不談，而是他找不到機會說。

六年級的課業仍然多得嚇人，普等巫測的結束，不代表他們就能悠閒下來。妙麗總是往圖書館跑，她變得更加忙碌，而且似乎不太想搭理他。

哈利和他一起行動的時間也減少許多，箇中原因，是由於他最好的朋友正在和他的妹妹約會，有時候榮恩甚至能感受到金妮投以不滿的目光，像在抱怨他的存在太過多餘，噢梅林，他可是她的哥哥呢！

而文妲仍然在追求他，她喜歡在他不注意的時後抱住他，並且試圖親吻他的嘴。那感覺像是被一隻鰻魚給纏上，或者他自己也變成了另一條鰻魚，想逃都逃不開，不過他確實有在努力，用各種方法閃躲她的吻。

真要說起來，稍稍有所不同的，大概就是偶爾會人用曖昧的視線觀察他，那些人都是社團的成員。榮恩本來以為自己會排斥這個，詭異的是，完全沒有，頂多只是有些困擾。

最令他感到費解的，就是討厭鬼跩哥‧馬份。

他後來才知道，之所以當對方和他說話的時候，幾乎整個社團的人都在豎耳傾聽，主要就是因為，同志社正是以馬份為中心。

馬份是個同性戀，這是他從來沒聽說、也沒想過的事。即使真相是如此，對方卻仍然享受於潘西‧帕金森給予的每個服務，包括她的問候、她的禮物、甚至是她的大腿枕。

看吧，馬份現在愉快地看著帕金森替他鏟布丁的模樣，不知情的人還會以為他們早就成了一對──或許帕金森就是這麼想的，她大概也那些局外人沒有多大差別。

就像對他的視線有所感應，當帕金森將一大塊布丁放到對方面前時，金髮史萊哲林的眼睛忽然和他對上，灰色的眸子裡揚起一股戲謔，卻教人難以離開目光。

「榮恩，怎麼了？」坐在他身旁的哈利關切地問道：「你不吃了？」

聞言，他低下頭，想起自己盤子裡還有一些剩下的肉片，於是告訴他的好友：「沒有，我只是在想……噢該死！我咬到舌頭了。」

句子還沒講完，就發生了一個小慘案，舌頭咬傷的難受讓他沒辦法繼續完成對話。

「專心點，榮恩。」坐在對面的妙麗挑了個眉，這是她對他實施冷漠政策以來，今天以來第一句主動對他說的話。

「嘿。」他發出了個抗議的音節，要知道沒有人會想故意咬到自己。

疼痛還沒消失，而他的妹妹就先出現了，她走到他們身邊，確切來說，是他的好友身邊，露出甜美的笑容：「哈利。」

「金妮！」哈利放下手上的餐具，轉頭打招呼。

兩個人相視一笑，金妮才轉頭向他：「嗨，妙麗，榮恩。」

「嗨，金妮。」妙麗終於放松表情，對另一個女孩微笑。

榮恩的舌頭還沒有完全恢復，只能簡單的說個「嗨。」字。

不過金妮沒把時間繼續花在他身上，而是和哈利談起話來。這算什麼嘛，榮恩對自己妹妹顧此薄彼的行為相當不滿，但是卻也沒什麼可抱怨的。

在幾句對話後，哈利回過頭，告訴他和妙麗：「嗯……榮恩和妙麗，我和金妮先回交誼廳去了，等下見。」

「等下見。」妙麗回應。

現在只剩下他和妙麗了，一瞬間整個氣氛變得相當尷尬。

「呃，妙麗……」舌頭似乎好多了，所以榮恩主動開口，但是他的女性友人卻沒有給他太多的時間，用餐巾紙擦了擦嘴，然後站起身。

「我也要去圖書館了。」妙麗平淡地講，同時拿起幾本書，「還有，如果你沒那個意思，最好乾脆的拒絕她，不然她很可憐。」

丟下這句話之後，她便轉身離開了，榮恩知道妙麗說的『她』指的正是文妲，這讓他鬱悶地想著，自己早就已經表現得夠明顯了，然而文妲卻以為他只是害羞。

在結束了晚餐以後，榮恩盤算著自己接下來能幹些什麼，他的朋友們都各自有他們的目標或追求，只有他還在渾渾噩噩的不知道該幹嘛，魁地奇不可能玩一輩子，巫師棋也是。

他想著這些沒什麼建樹的事情，悠悠慢慢地走出大廳，還不確定自己要不要直接回葛來分多交誼廳，那裡本應是他習慣待著的地方。學生們聊天的句子傳入他的耳裡，他壓根沒去仔細聆聽他們在說什麼。

就這麼一個走神，他整個人自手腕被拉扯，險些重心不穩。榮恩抬起頭，看見了金髮史萊正抓著他，而且揚著那令人火大的高傲笑容。

「要去哪啊，衛斯理？」對方的口氣總是這般討人厭。

「回交誼廳。」榮恩甩開對方的掌握，平板地說道：「怎麼，雪貂，我還不知道你這麼注意我。」

「少作夢了，鼬鼠，我對你毫不關心，」傲慢聲音就像從鼻腔裡發出的那般鄙夷：「怎麼，不去社團看看啊？你並不常來嘛。」

這讓他馬上想起了賈斯汀與那個雷文克勞學生，在簡單交談後便走進廁所，過了一段時間之後，兩個人身上的制服有些凌亂，與先前整齊的模樣大為不同，並且舉止親暱，不用多做解釋，事實擺明就在眼前。

榮恩的臉因為這個記憶而唰地臉紅了，「那又怎樣？」

「不怎麼樣。」跩哥的唇在鼻下拉出了不屑的線條：「我只是想告訴你，對男人沒興趣，還是早點滾蛋吧。」

令人痛恨的態度！榮恩可一點也不喜歡馬份的口氣，雖然他從來也沒有喜歡過對方的時候。「我不要。」他堅定的回覆。

金髮史萊哲林揚著眉毛，灰色的視線停在他的臉上，其中似乎在計劃些什麼，使得榮恩感到相當不自在。他嚥了口口水，與此同時，對方的唇角扯開了弧度，訕訕地說：「……我聽說，你還沒和男人搞過？」

「什麼？」榮恩驚叫一聲，這個問題來得莫名其妙。

「性交，跟男人。」跩哥仍然保持著笑容：「有誰替你開苞了嗎？」

許多的想法瞬間全在他的腦子亂竄，讓他的思緒都亂成一團。榮恩簡直不敢相信，對方居然丟了個如此直接的問題，「我……我還不確定我──噢該死，能別問這種噁心問題嗎？」

在他說出『噁心』的同時，金髮史萊哲林的眉毛也動了動。

「看來是沒有。」馬份語帶嘲諷地說：「或許你該試試。」

「什麼？」他又說了重覆的話，然而這一次，對方沒有再好心的補充說明，而是用手推他的肩膀，他不得不向後退了步，並且惹得他不滿地質問：「嘿，你幹嘛。」

金髮沒有給予正面回覆，僅僅是發出個鼻哼，那張討人厭的臉便靠了上來。

少了的反應時間，對方柔軟的薄唇壓到他的嘴上，並且不由分說地把舌頭探了進來，他瞪大眼睛，也許他該推開對方或者狠狠咬下什麼的，但是榮恩沒有這樣做。

他對文妲的吻感到噁心，卻在這一刻，覺得有些興奮。

所以他該不會真的是個同性戀吧？原本懷疑的事情正不斷擴大再擴大，令人開始感到害怕，卻也對未知的自己感到好奇。

討厭鬼馬份的呼吸正撲打在他的臉上，他們的鼻尖碰在一塊。對方的舌頭在他的口腔裡摩擦著，滑過他的牙齦，他的上顎，接著朝他的舌頭捲了過來。

這樣的行為同樣帶動了他，榮恩開始蠕動自己的，彼此舌頭互相纏繞，舌面抵著不屬於自己的另一個人，而且吞下了大量來自他人的唾液。

要知道這個吻遠比他和文妲所享有的還要更激烈，更深入，對象還是他厭之入骨的彈跳小雪貂，一切顯得既不可思議又難以理解。

鼻腔所吸進的全是對方的氣味，清冷，有點像是像薄荷，卻又還要更加好聞，絲毫沒有那般刺鼻的辛辣，他發覺自己意外地喜歡這個。

馬份終於離開他的唇，他們之間繫著一條透明的口水絲，隨著距離的拉開很快便斷裂了。

「讓人驚訝，衛斯理，我已經做好被你推開的準備了，但是你卻沒有……」金髮史萊哲林把手提到下巴，用姆指擦過嘴唇，那些沾附在唇瓣上的晶亮唾液也一同被抹去，「看來你的確有理由加入啊，我還以為你只是沒搞懂狀況呢。」

他同樣也把手提了起來，用四指摸摸自己的嘴，不打算回應對方的諷刺。剛才的體驗是前所未有的，他和自己最厭惡的人親嘴了。「……我們剛剛真的做了嗎？」

「什麼？」這一次換成對方說了。

「接吻。」榮恩眨眨眼，眼前的馬份還是馬份，沒有在經歷過一個吻後變得比較順眼，但也沒有更討人厭，它結束得這麼自然。

跩哥翻了個白眼，「那不然你認為這叫什麼？舌頭與舌頭的一場鬥毆？」

對方這般嘲弄的語氣令榮恩倏地雙頰發熱。「我只是……只是沒想到，你會忽然吻我，」他的手從嘴巴移動到後頸，摸了摸自己的脖子，「畢竟你對我的評價，似乎跟我對你的厭煩不分上下。」

又是個哼聲，「即使你是個骯髒的純血叛徒，也不會影響到我的興致，」跩哥的口吻充滿輕蔑：「事實上，我還想操你──你知道幫男人開苞很有趣嗎？」

榮恩縮了縮肩膀，「真是夠了。」便一把推開對方，跨起步伐，打算離開。

「怎麼，你害怕了，衛斯理？」對方在他的身後，仍舊是那不屑、彷彿從鼻腔裡發出來的聲音。

明顯的圈套，他才不會白痴到一腳踩進去，所以他沒有回答這個問題。

或許是因為榮恩的不語，身後的人又說道：「你難道就不想體驗看看，和男人做愛是怎麼樣的感覺？」

好吧，榮恩停下腳步，回過頭，面對馬份不懷好意的笑容，他知道對方的計謀至少得逞了一半，因為他的確有那麼些興趣。

「如何？」金髮史萊哲林正催促著他。

榮恩把視線停駐在對方的臉上，也許點頭答應是錯的，畢竟他連和女孩子上床的經驗都不曾有過，可是他很確信，他無法享受和文妲親吻的感覺，卻陶醉在前一刻與馬份的舌交裡。

那對微瞇的灰色眸子就好比真正的獵食者，等待獵物──這樣的認知讓榮恩忍不住吞了口口水，他可不認同自己的立場與獵物相等，可是卻無法停止這樣的想法。

最後榮恩做出了選擇，他緩慢地說：「……如果你能保證那很舒服的話。」

 

TBC


	2. Sexual orientation

Hogwarts gay club - (2) Sexual orientation

 

他們把門關上，然後擁抱著彼此接吻。

榮恩從來不知道自己也會有如此渴求一個人的時候，馬份吻得他很舒服，而且完全挑起了他的性慾。他的下半身就像偶爾清晨會發生的那樣，變得又硬又腫，僅僅是隔著褲子抵在馬份的身上。

奇怪的是，馬份幾乎與他同樣亢奮，榮恩同樣感覺到在兩層布料之後，對方的性器也勃起了。他以為像是馬份這種在同志社如此活躍的人，大概從開始到結束，都會保持著鎮定與冷漠，也許嘴角還會勾著那抹令人火大的嘲弄；然而即使是經驗豐富的金髮史萊林，似乎也沒能控制慾火，對方和自己一樣，這讓榮恩有點驚訝。

不過現在的情況並不允許他在同一個點上思考太久，對方溼滑的舌頭不斷地挑逗他，順著他的牙齦磨擦，欺上了他的舌頭，原先舌尖的輕點轉為舌面的交纏，那股清冷的氣息佔據了鼻腔之中的所有位置，榮恩的呼吸完全被另一個人所充盈。

難以想像，這只是他與馬份的第二次親吻，卻像是他們已經這樣做過很多次，噢，是的，對馬份來說可能已經不下數十次了。榮恩胡亂地想著，自己的過去的接吻對象只有文妲，真是不公平，在數量上他完全的輸了。

馬份的動作顯得很嫻熟，榮恩甚至懷疑對方是不是光靠舌頭就能讓他人高潮，他發現自己的下身又脹了一分，那種急欲尋求解脫的感覺，將他推向某種從未曾體驗過的領域。

他們的唾液在舌尖發出了嘖嘖的響聲，除此之外，馬份原先還停在他腰際的手，已經順勢滑到他的臀部上，大力而緩慢地揉捏著，異常的興奮感找上了他，榮恩從來不曉得，被人這樣碰觸，會令他的心跳不斷加速。

「呼……哈……」在結束這個吻以後，他們依然貼得很近，並且一起微微喘息。金髮史萊哲林正挑著半邊眉頭看他，灰色的眼眸之中投映了他紅色的身影。

不自然的沉默讓他感到詭異，一些不該徘徊在他們之間的氣氛確實存在，榮恩還沒能調整好自己紊亂的呼吸，張開嘴巴還想說點話。

但是看來對方與他並沒有達成共識。跩哥輕輕地吻了他一口，不讓他破壞仍然存在的氣氛，他們的嘴唇短暫碰觸，啾的一聲，原本已經卡在喉嚨的話，就在這個淺吻之後，吞了回去。

跩哥分開了他們的唇，正細碎地親吻著其他地方，先是鼻頭，然後是臉頰，腮幫，耳垂，游走到他的脖子。有幾根自己的頭髮被對方撥開，榮恩的頸部被對方給吸吮，與此同時，還有一種癢呼呼的感覺，他不確定是對方的鼻息所造成，還是對方梳理整齊的金髮搔著自己頰骨的緣故。

這些在頸間的親吻持續向下，每一個都花上了一小段時間，最後來到他的鎖骨，馬份還趁機咬他，惹得他驚呼一陣。

在這樣的發展下，榮恩的背部壓上了一個很軟的東西，金髮史萊哲林將他推到床上──這裡居然還有床！它到底從哪來的？

榮恩胡亂地想到了這個問題，不過很快的，他的思緒馬上就被對方接下來的動作給打散，跩哥把他的衣襬往上捲，而後親吻他的乳頭，榮恩格外地丟臉，他不知道男人的胸部也能有感覺，對方帶給他的刺激前所未有，他的胸口還起了小小的疙瘩。

「你很享受，衛斯理……」跩哥的嗓音聽上去比平常還要沙啞，灰色的眸子裡亦有些迷戀的色彩，「之前從來沒人這樣對你做過？」

他搖搖頭，沒有說話，總覺得無論發出任何的聲音，都會讓他羞恥萬分。他是個男人，現在卻不像個男人，噢，他肯定哪裡出了錯。

慶幸的是，床上的馬份並沒有太多廢話，不知道是受到他的緊張所影響，還是有什麼其他的打算，但可以確定的是，金髮史萊哲林會給他更多的全新感受。

瞧，對方的手指揉捏著他的褲頭，這比自己動手還要更加有感覺，方才平復下來的呼吸又重新變得頻率不一，跩哥獎勵般地又親了下他的乳頭，接著扯下他的皮帶，解開褲頭，拉鍊的嘰嘰聲比平常還要刺耳，教人難以乎略。

對方將他的長褲與內褲一塊往下扯，當它們到達膝蓋時，榮恩也配合抬起腿，讓跩哥把褲子繼續褪至腳踝，然後完全脫掉。

臀部接觸到有點寒冷的空氣，底下的床鋪也是如此，可是床單很快就因為他的體溫而變得暖和，這之間不過是幾秒鐘。

這是榮恩第一次，讓別人觀賞自己的下體，即使是他最好的朋友哈利也不曾看過。淡紅色的半勃起呈現微抬的角度，尚未完全褪去的包皮使得他的性器有點滑稽，因為眼前的金髮衝著它吹了個口哨，榮恩又羞又惱地白了對方一眼。

「比我想像中的大一點。」跩哥以此揶揄他。

「噢，住口，」榮恩的臉頰就像在烤壁爐一樣熱烘烘的，「你的肯定更小！」

「你等一下就可以自己確認了。」對方發出哼笑，接著壓住榮恩兩邊膝蓋，把它們推向他。

榮恩的屁股因為跩哥的動作而被抬高，他的膝蓋彎在胸前，對方的手扳弄起他的股瓣，把它給分得更開。

他的肛門完全暴露在金髮的面前，而他的性器則在對方的手指碰觸到穴口時，微微顫抖了一下，新鮮與期待帶來了過多的刺激，馬份僅僅是以指腹滑過他的皺褶處，就讓他全身顫慄。

馬份的手指溫度偏低，其中一隻在穴口周邊畫圈，榮恩嚥了口口水，眨眨眼，看著對方的臉。灰色的視線與他的目光相接，金髮動了動眉毛，便將中指插進了他的肛門裡。

「啊──」榮恩驚叫一聲，馬上收回了聲音，他不想被看輕。

儘管他試著保持平靜，卻無法做到。這很不舒服，而且很奇怪，身體裡埋著不屬於自己的東西，生理上本能排斥這種異物感。

他確信自己的肛門在收縮，反而更加鮮明地感覺到異物的存在。跩哥的手指愈來愈深入，他還能透過腸壁發現對方的指節正節節推進，直到完全沒入，而史萊哲林套在無名指上的戒指抵在他的臀部上，冰冷地令他不太舒服。

身體好不容易漸漸適應這種詭異的情況，對方卻將第二根指頭給推了進來，榮恩悶哼一聲，他用手背壓在嘴巴上，卻在這過程中變成咬住自己的手指。

在體內的兩根指頭轉了轉，然後勾起前端，再打直，他不知道所謂的擴張是不是這樣，畢竟對他來說，身體上似乎沒有什麼顯著的變化，對方的手指仍然存在感強烈，只是已經不再會像第一根指頭剛進入時那樣難受了。

馬份同樣有著靈巧的手指。榮恩察覺到自己的思路也開始不正常，而且居然有點生氣，他們都是男人，還同年出生，為什麼他在這方面的程度遠遠不及眼前的傢伙？難道真如對方總是掛在嘴上的那些話一樣，自己比較卑劣嗎？

不過這股由然而生的憤怒還來不及延燒太久，突兀的空蕩淹沒了他，適才發現金髮史萊哲林已經把手指給退出。

榮恩疑惑地望著眼前的金髮，突如其來的空虛令他無所適從，這並不代表他是個變態還是什麼的，只是他還沒有跟上對方的思維。

他本來以為會在討厭鬼馬份的臉上看到嘲弄，像是歪腿對他過去的寵物鼠斑斑露出來的嘴臉那樣邪惡，畢竟他所面對的是個詭計多端的討厭鬼。可是榮恩錯了，他發現馬份沒有那抹惡意的微笑，甚至看起來有點緊張，對方也是認真地看待這件事。

或許是因為感受到榮恩的視線，馬份發出個鼻哼聲，別過臉，似乎像是在甩開某些情緒，榮恩無法確定。

接下來的事，就是金髮低下頭，解開自己的拉鍊，勃起的陰莖彈了出來，這使得他微微吃驚。

榮恩並不是第一次看到自己以外的下身，要知道他們家族可沒有大房子，洞穴屋上下只有一間浴室，偶爾在弗雷或喬治上廁所時闖入也不是什麼值得宣揚的事。但這卻是榮恩第一次看見自己以外的性器勃起，對方的尺寸比他想像中還要大一點。

被恥毛所覆的，是馬份的陰莖，晶亮的紅色海綿體上，包皮已經完全退下，顯然在這方面，馬份的生殖器官比自己的還要成熟，榮恩反看了自己包皮只退了一半的下身，竟有那麼點自卑。只能安慰自己，畢竟對方可是個專業同志，在這之前誰曉得他的對手已經和多少人睡過，別忘了同志社的核心人物是誰。

他吞了口口水，那根勃起的男性象徵令他有些畏縮，一想到方才擴張時的不適感，便開始後悔為什麼要將做愛的主導權交給馬份，如果這玩意真的捅了進來，那一定會難受到不行。

「專心點，衛斯理。」跩哥皺眉提醒道，並且龜頭壓在他的肛門上，強烈的緊張感令他開始有點恐懼了。

龜頭進入時是最難受的，榮恩抓著床單，試著讓自己不要去想它，但是相較於指頭而言，還要粗上許多的陰莖實在令人難以忽視。

「噢，梅林的鬍子──」他痛苦的喘了口氣。

在對方的性器完全進入自己身體的過程中，他所感受到的只有痛楚，被強硬撕扯開來的感覺一點也不好，直腸中明顯的異物存在甚至令人反胃，榮恩想著他肯定是瘋了才會懷疑自己的性向，即使對文妲的吻讓他排斥，也不代表他要忍受這種酷刑。

起先跩哥只是小小退出幾吋，而後再緩緩重新進入，一連串的動作稱不上溫柔，卻十分謹慎，榮恩的腸道感覺得出來所包裹的物件情況。

「放鬆點，你這白痴，」跩哥悶哼一聲，「你這樣夾，會讓我們都很痛。」

「抱歉，我是說……該死，這好難過！」他直覺式的道了個歉，卻又想起他們做愛前的對話：「你保證過會讓我很舒服的！」

「前提是你得讓我的進出順利，愚蠢的東西。」對方不太高興的說。

待他的身體終於適應這奇怪的一切之後，跩哥便加快了抽插的速度，榮恩可以很清楚地感覺到肛門被磨擦時的異感，對方正透過陰莖在尋找某個位置，而他仍然很難受，對方埋在他體內的可不是什麼溫和好東西。

直到一個關鍵性的突破為止。

忽然，榮恩的身體就像竄過一股電流，他下意識發出一個呻吟，埋在體內的傢伙碰觸到那裡時，某種快感讓他瞬間渾身顫慄。

跩哥的嘴角揚起一抹得意的笑容，額角沁了層薄薄的汗水，幾絲金髮黏在那之上，而對方蒼白的雙頰上也浮出淺淺的粉紅色。

榮恩意識到，或許對金髮史萊哲林而言，這是場遊戲，而且剛剛取得了勝利，因為再下來，他就幾乎沒有任何能夠思考的空間，體內的炙熱肉塊又一次頂到了那裡，他再度感受到彷若電流的快感，伴隨著疼痛。

那真是奇妙的體驗，只要被碰觸到，就有種難以自拔的興奮，鋪天捲地而來，將他所有的意識都打散，異常的快感令他的四肢發軟，而肛門被摩擦得有些痛的感覺也完全被這種熱潮所淹沒。

榮恩僅僅是呻吟與喘息，隨著對方的節奏而有所變化，愈來愈快的進出令他快感加倍，對方是對的，這確實很舒服。

清脆的聲音響起，馬份拍了他的臀瓣一把，好像還說了些什麼，但是榮恩無暇去理會這些，第一次的強烈快感讓他連出口的語句都變成下流、不堪入耳的字眼，他至少說了十個以上的『操』。

有些過於愉悅的淚水自榮恩的眼眶流出，他眨眨眼，讓眼睫將它們掃去，對方又一次頂到了最有快感的位置，就像乘著掃帚要飛上天。

眼前與自己交合的傢伙金髮閃爍，榮恩看見汗水沿著跩哥高挺的鼻子滾落，在鼻尖處滑下，隱忍的神情讓他不禁迷濛地想著，原來討厭鬼馬份也能如此性感，然後那張總是吐不出好話的薄唇不再緊抿，而是微微張開，叫喚道……

 

※

 

他不敢相信他們發生了關係，混亂佔據了他的腦袋，榮恩慌忙的穿起衣服，盡其所能的快一點離開這裡才是對的。

幾乎是拔足狂奔，榮恩回到交誼廳。他粗喘著氣，胖女士在交誼廳外面碎念著他的粗魯，壁爐裡的木塊因火燄而斷裂，發出獨有的聲響。

待一切都冷靜下來，他覺得事情的發生是那麼不可思議又不能理喻。即使這一切是出於他自願，但是事後回想起來，卻令他羞愧萬分。

那天夜裡，身體怪異的感覺讓他難以入眠，榮恩很累了，但是肛門處卻像在發熱，甚至是整個腸道都不太舒服，他必須承認用屁股做愛比他想像中的還棒，其代價就是他居然難得失眠。

而除了這些，更多的是，那場性愛結束後，伴隨著一些奇奇怪怪的後遺症。

只要周圍的環境一安靜下來，馬份混雜著喘息的悅耳嗓音，就彷彿在他的耳邊重現，甚至就連上課，他也會想到他們第一次的性愛畫面。

比方說在隔天的課堂上，石內卜發現了自己的不專心，並且殘忍的扣了葛來分多五分，妙麗因此狠狠瞪著他，榮恩卻只注意到對桌的史萊哲林中央，馬份竊笑的可惡表情，除了討厭之外，還有點好看。

還有當哈利與金妮躲在角落卿卿我我的時候，榮恩好奇自己的好友是不是已經對他的妹妹下手──嘿，他可不允許，金妮還未成年！不過他很快就意識到，自己和馬份也都不是成年巫師，卻發生過那種難以啟齒的事，然後他就會想起對方微翹的薄唇，也曾經那樣狠狠的吻過自己。

文妲依然纏著他不放，她喜歡用她塗了水果口味唇膏的嘴唇靠近他，榮恩還是沒辦法直接拒絕她的好意，只能盡其所能的躲避她。看著她代表性感的豐唇，也能讓他記起馬份所帶來的回憶。

晚上的時候，他與他的室友們在寢室中央的火爐旁圍成一個圈，聊著當下最感興趣的話題。西莫揶揄哈利，問與金妮進展到什麼程度，榮恩同樣關心這個回答，而他最好的朋友僅僅是露出靦腆的一笑，表示他們只是偶爾親親嘴罷了。丁看起來有些沮喪，榮恩知道原因，他是個好傢伙，不過遺憾的是他更喜歡金妮現在的選擇。

不知道吃掉第幾包點心時，另一個話題又被開啟。

「我聽說，史萊哲林的米莉森‧布洛德，搞了一個拉拉派對。」西莫抓了一大把的柏蒂全口味豆，將它們送進口中後皺著臉，「噁──毛毛蟲口味。」

「是那個米莉森‧布洛德？」奈威同情地看著對方隨時要吐出來的模樣問道。

「呸呸，就是她，」表情仍然痛苦的西莫，正努力清理自己的口腔，「她是很強壯，不過沒想到居然是個蕾絲邊，噢，梅林，味道好重。」

「不過與其想像她和男人擁抱的畫面，把對象換成女人就容易多了。」話題的轉換成功把丁帶離消沉，男孩點點頭，「這樣一切都能說得通。」

「但是，她依然是個女生……」奈威眨了眨圓圓的眼睛。

坐在榮恩旁邊的哈利則是向對方提問：「你又是怎麼知道的？」

「從女生那邊聽來的，」西莫的臉稍微不那麼苦了：「聽說凱娣也有參加。」

「凱娣！」哈利與他同時驚呼一聲。

某種異樣感在榮恩心底流竄，他與凱娣只是魁地奇的隊友，並沒有太多深交，然而此刻卻有種莫名的親近感──他也說不上為什麼，畢竟男同志和女同志可以說是兩個不同的圈子，而且他甚至還不能完全肯定自己真的就是個同性戀。

「沒錯，是凱娣，」西莫繼續說道：「這也就不難解釋她和琳妮總是一起行動的原因。」

「也許她們只是朋友，」榮恩不確定地說：「就像我跟哈利、你和丁那樣──」

「但是我們之中，沒有人是同性戀。」丁聳聳肩，「根本上的不同。」

「老實說，我覺得同性戀很噁心，」當西莫說出這句話的時候，榮恩的心臟像是被什麼給扎了一下，「你們誰能想像兩個女生在旁邊親吻，或是兩個男生？」

「確實是有點詭異……」相較之下，奈威則是小心翼翼的選擇用詞：「不過，我覺得我們仍然應該尊重她們，這是她們的自由……」

「拜託，奈威，」西莫翻了個白眼，「你該不會是同性戀吧！」

「我、我不是。」被對方這樣指稱，奈威慌忙的搖頭：「我只是覺得，即使是這樣，我們也不該在背後說她們的壞話──」

看見奈威有些滑稽的動作，丁哈哈大笑，哈利也是，寢室裡瀰漫著一種狀似平和的歡樂氣氛。

實際上卻不然，榮恩跟其他人一樣在笑，但是他完全也沒有想笑的心情，以至於連嘴角都勾得這麼勉強。

沒人喜歡同性戀，也不會有人想和同性戀作朋友。換作是過去的他，可能也會有一樣的想法。然而在發生了這些之後，他卻無法坦然面對他朋友們的話語。

這種感覺就像是自己背叛了他們，因為他走了一條不正確的路，雖然榮恩仍舊相信自己還是個普通人，畢竟只是和男人性交一次，可不能代表什麼。儘管那帶給他很棒的感覺，卻也沒人規定只有男同志才能刺激肛門來得到快感。

可是那兒就是有個疙瘩，在榮恩的心底滋生漫延。

他忽然覺得自己和朋友們格格不入──也許不是最近才開始的，比方更早之前，哈利與金妮交往後便不再長時間與自己行動，他就有這樣的體會了──只是這次發生的事，卻比以往讓他有更強烈的隔閡感。

榮恩慢慢察覺到了這件事的嚴重性，這是個分歧點，就像在打魁地奇一樣，敵對的追蹤手會把快浮投向三個框框的其中一個，但是他只可能選擇一個框框防守，所依賴的就是運動員最重要的直覺，現在他所面對的岔口，也是如此。

所以他又再一次繞過那些彎延的走廊，經過兩座直立大型的裝飾品，不自然的香味與故意吹熄的蠟燭。

霍格華茲同志社，可能會替他找到答案。

集會房間來來往往的學生不少，而且有些面孔是他初次到訪時沒見過的，榮恩這回的出現沒有引起什麼騷動，或者說，沒有人去特意看他，既然他已經宣示成為這裡的一員，就不再是不受歡迎的訪客。

他看到一對男學生，繞過那堵牆，往廁所的方向走去。

很多人在這裡尋找歡愛的對象，大體上只要不違反原則，幾乎可說是無所限制。有人在角落邊交談，舉止親密，卻沒有逾越的行為發生，真的有需要處理性慾的話，會像前一對情侶那樣去廁所完事。

「榮恩。」朝他打招呼的是賈斯汀，赫夫帕夫男孩的雙頰發紅，衣衫和頭髮都很凌亂，合理的推測，可能剛剛才從廁所出來，「我還以為不會在這裡看到你了。」

為了不要讓自己有太多聯想，榮恩盡量逼自己不要盯著對方的衣服瞧，「喔，嗨，我只是想……」

「停，停，放輕鬆，」賈斯汀雙手舉起，「我可不是來問問題的，別太緊張。」

「抱歉，賈斯汀。」他垂下眼，事實上讓他支吾的元凶，並不是擔心賈斯汀提問，而是一想到對方不久前可能做過的，他不好意思正眼瞧這位赫夫帕夫男孩。

相較於榮恩的過度反應，賈斯汀則是聳了聳肩，「沒事，我只是聽我朋友說，幾天前你也來過一趟？我還以為他在騙我。」

「噢，是啊。」榮恩尷尬的點點頭。幾天前，他在晚餐結束後被馬份帶到這裡，不是去廁所，而是在那堵牆另一側的小房間，他們發生了性關係。

也許是榮恩過於不自在的態度，讓赫夫帕夫男孩察覺了什麼。賈斯汀揚起一個玩味的笑容問道：「看來你的自我探索已經有結果了？」

「什麼？」他不明所以地發出個疑惑的音節。

「我是指，榮恩，你已經和某個幸運男孩睡過了？」對方的笑容裡除了祝福，還有幾分興趣，「你的脖子上有吻痕，雖然已經快要消了，但是我看得出來。」

因為這番話，榮恩即刻把右手覆在自己的脖子上，其實他自己沒有特別注意，可是他記得馬份是如何在自己的頸間吸吮並稍作停留，可能事情就是這麼發生的。

羞赧找上了他，他能明顯感覺到自己的雙頰正在發熱。他不好意思地低下頭，一瞬間不知道該說什麼才好。

這樣的反應讓賈斯汀笑出聲來，榮恩覺得自己更加丟臉了。

「令人驚訝，衛斯理。」傲慢的語氣自背後出現，榮恩在回過頭之前，就發現自己的臀部被拍了一把。跩哥就著他們的距離，故意與他的肩膀相撞，從他旁邊走過，「我以為你會夾著尾巴逃跑呢。」

「馬份！」或許是出於他們之間有過的關係，所以榮恩把對方的話想到另一方面，他的臉更燙了。

跩哥回以一個挑釁的笑容，朝正中央的沙發走去，對賈斯汀連看都不看一眼。那裡本來坐著史萊哲林的剎比，正在和雷文克勞的錢柏調情，直到跩哥站到了沙發前，那兩個人才撇撇嘴，挪出一個位置，讓跩哥坐下。

金髮翹起腿，調整出一個最為舒服的姿勢，手撐著頭部，好整以暇地環顧周遭一切。

「馬份很強勢，不是嗎？」來自麻瓜家庭的赫夫帕夫男孩說：「不管他做什麼，都要別人讓他。」

榮恩皺起眉頭，視線卻停在金髮史萊哲林的身上：「……他本來就很可惡。」

「哈哈，或許吧。」賈斯汀笑了兩聲，繼續說道：「如果不是他這種想要什麼、就非得要有什麼的個性，這個社團不會出現。」

榮恩接下來的話完全是為反對而反對：「那倒是，他的興趣大概是成立社團，別忘了他和他討人厭的馬份小組。」

賈斯汀又發出笑聲，這一次沒有反駁他。

稍久前進廁所的那對男學生從牆後繞出來，從他們臉部的潮紅與汗水的表情幾乎可以確定，榮恩的推想是對的，他們的確去廁所解決了生理需求。

這時候，一個疑惑浮上心頭，而現在正是發問的好時機，榮恩於是開口：「對了，賈斯汀。」

「嗯？」赫夫帕夫男孩回應。

「廁所的轉角彎進去的房間，是做什麼用的？」他回憶起兩天之前的晚上，馬份帶自己去的地方，便不禁好奇起來，因為他的第一次肛交可不是發生在廁所。

「喔，那個啊，」賈斯汀回答道：「那是用來存放資料的，一般的成員沒事通常不去那裡，反正也沒什麼東西。」

是啊，誰會猜到放資料的房間裡面會有一張床。榮恩嘲諷的想著，還真是個濫用特權的混帳。

沙發上的金髮史萊哲林看上去十分慵懶，好像對其他事物都提不起勁，然而卻毫無掩飾灰色眸子中的優越，像是在欣賞自己的成果；或是更像一個專制的君主，滿意地巡視屬於自己的帝國。

榮恩嚥了口口水，他的心跳莫名加速了起來，僅僅是凝視著馬份的臉，他就無可克制地想起彼此間發生的事。對方幾近珍珠色澤的金髮被汗水所濡濕，因情慾而變得沙啞的嗓音呼喚著他的姓氏，還有自己瘋狂的呻吟與喘息，全部都腥羶得要讓人崩潰。

就像與他有所感應一般，跩哥轉過了臉，灰色的視線直勾勾地盯住了他藍湖色的眼睛，他們的視線交會，而且誰也沒有別開臉。

時間就像靜止了一個世紀，卻又如同短短的瞬間，榮恩不知道在這時刻究竟產生了什麼變化，任憑身體直覺式地回想起當時的記憶，已經不痛的股間此刻卻有些發疼。

他真的是瘋了，討厭鬼馬份居然是這樣的性感。

金髮史萊哲林的唇角挑起一個弧度，戲謔地像是個捕食者在嘲諷它的獵物，那張優雅的薄唇微啟，用口型說道：『過來。』

不，他不應該是個同性戀，那不正常，其他人都會因此討厭他！與此同時，某種抗爭意識也隨之揚起，他為什麼要因為別人而抗拒這個？一個美好而甜蜜的邀請？

鞋子終究還是抬了起來，榮恩移動自己的腳步，每一步踏進都如同踩在懸崖邊那般巍巍顫顫，忽然間好像聽不清其他人聊天的聲音，他胡亂想著該死的馬份說不定替他下了某些卑鄙的魔法，所以他才會想要再了解、再深入更多。

當天晚上，他們發生了第二次的性愛關係，而且馬份很快就找到了他的點，短暫的痛苦的只佔了比例的一點點，大半的時間，榮恩享受於其中。

 

TBC


	3. Fever

Hogwarts gay club - (3) Fever

 

這一切都發生得太快、太自然了。

馬份正輕輕啃咬他的嘴巴，用那對總是吐出刻薄批評、惡意嘲諷的微涼唇瓣，吻得榮恩幾乎忘記他們等會兒還有同一門課要上。

淡淡的清香充盈著他的鼻腔，他感覺自己完全被對方的氣息所包裹，除此之外，還有其它他從來不知道的事，而且完全沉醉在其中。

「……要上課了，衛斯理，」跩哥主動分開了彼此的嘴唇，一絲銀色的唾液絲從他們之間斷裂，「格蘭傑在到處張望呢，我保證她在找你。」

「我知道……」榮恩回應對方，他覺得自己的頭還有些暈眩。

金髮史萊哲林衝著他露出了一個微笑，上揚的嘴角總是帶有諷刺的味道，那絕非好意，甚至還有點惹人厭──至少榮恩在過去曾經相當痛恨對方的這個表情。之所以使用『曾經』這個說法，並不代表他現在就不再厭惡，對方是個彈跳小雪貂，仍舊是不變的事實，更多的是，他竟然覺得這個笑容有某種程度上的迷人。

他懷疑自己是不是被下了魔法、或者誰在他的點心裡加了魔藥，不過這兩者都不太可能，因為通常中咒者並不會被下咒的有自覺，當他有這層疑慮時，就已經排除了其可能性。

但是，好吧。榮恩得說這十分瘋狂，現在兩人所處的位置，是變形學教室的旁側轉角，雖然不是什麼人來人往的大道，卻也會有幾個學生零星經過，在這裡接吻，隨時都有可能被別人看見。

明明深知這一點，他們卻還是這麼做了，處於這種緊張的狀態下，伴隨而來異常地興奮感，馬份微翹的嘴角、彼此混雜融合的氣息、曖昧不明的氛圍，所有的一切都讓榮恩感到昏昏沉沉。

或許是他還在發愣的緣故，馬份那對灰色的眸子將視線直勾勾地定在他的臉上，仔細端瞧了一陣，令他有些不自在地別過頭，但這絲毫不影響金髮史萊哲林對他的觀察。

良久，對方終於開口：「──你認為米奈娃‧麥會準時出現嗎？」

「肯定會。」他轉回了正面，目光卻與對方相交在一塊。

對方似乎顯得不太情願，說了句：「我想也是。」

所以他們只得離開這個轉角，在變形學開始上課前進到教室。但是當榮恩才剛踏出第一步，手臂卻又被對方給抓了回來。

馬份迅速地在他的唇上又落下一個淺吻，分開之際，那抹高傲的笑容還掛在臉上。對方在這麼做之後，就丟下他，搶先走出了這裡，進去變形學的教室之中。

雙頰偏高的熱度告訴他，自己的臉肯定紅到不行。榮恩伸手摸了摸自己的臉部，試著以最平靜的模樣，也跟著彎進教室。

他的出席，使得妙麗終於不再東張西望。他在哈利身邊坐下，而另一旁的女性友人則露出相當不耐煩的神情，提醒自己差一點就要遲到，甚至會害葛來分多被扣分，以及其它她想的到的抱怨詞。

榮恩忍受著妙麗的各種囑咐，直到麥教出現在教室為止，他的耳朵才得到了安寧。

變形學不是門容易的課程，於是他有了短時間的神遊，想起馬份就坐在自己的斜後方，還有方才結束的那個吻。

在這之前，他從來不知道接吻也可以如此美妙，而他現在明白了，所以才會不斷回味。

事實上，這不是他們第一次在上課前這麼做，自從他與馬份發生了多次性關係後，接吻成了相當頻繁的舉動。只要沒有人看見，金髮史萊哲林會在任何時候對他這麼做，有時候是吃飯前，有時候是剛結束課堂後，有時候是在他們不經意碰頭的當下。

金髮史萊哲林總會捧著他的臉，金屬戒指獨有的冰涼溫度，有著強烈的存在感，然而當他的嘴唇被對方給吻上一輪以後，榮恩便早已乎略了那玩意的存在。

除了接吻，他們還會做愛，幾乎每兩天就會發生一次。馬份會帶他到同志社那個有張床的小房間裡，替他剝去衣物，吻遍他的身軀，在每一吋所及之處留下吻痕，而他則會忍不住呻吟，享受對方帶來的一切感受。

榮恩無法準確地形容這種關係，馬份與他之間，僅僅只用了幾個星期，便發生如此巨大的改變。

而且他的朋友們，卻沒有人知道這個。

這並不是背叛，只是留給自己一點私人空間，住宿生活幾乎剝奪了他們大半的隱私，丁睡覺會打呼，而西莫會說夢話，既然他的室友們都不喜歡同性戀，他總該替自己維護應有的尊嚴。

變形學在他的胡思亂想中結束了，麥教授替課堂派了一些作業，在下次上課之前，他們得學會把小鳥變成望遠鏡，不過那不是重點，因為在那之後，馬份再一次將他帶到小房間裡，他們激烈的做愛。

「噢，梅林──」榮恩皺著眉頭，對方的龜頭剛推進他的肛門，儘管他們已經做了很多次，這依舊是最艱苦的部份。

「不要用力，」跩哥將他壓到牆壁上，在他的耳邊呢喃，男人的喘息更與呼吸一同撲向耳根，搔得他癢呼呼地，「……對，就是這樣。」

站著的體位並不那麼輕鬆，他的雙腿必須承受對方帶來的壓力。榮恩面對著牆壁，而馬份撥開幾屢髮絲，在他的後頸親吻著，雙手抓著他的腰部，將整根陰莖全數送入。

他忍不住呻吟，被填滿的感覺漸漸由不適轉變為充實，他的甬道緊緊包裹對方，感受海綿體的形狀與熱度，包括那些青筋的跳動。

稍稍抽出半吋，再重新插入，榮恩粗喘一口氣，金髮史萊哲林便頂到了最有感覺的地方，他自己的性器也呈現勃起狀態，一系列的過程令他亢奮。

「很好的屁股，衛斯理。」他聽見馬份有些惡意的說，接著捏了他的臀部一把，「你早該被我這樣操，我相信你也認同。」

「閉嘴啦……」榮恩惱怒的說，但是他很清楚，如果對方是錯的，那麼他才不會一次又一次地與對方交合。

對於他的抱怨，跩哥則是不懷好意地輕笑了兩聲，便朝他的屁股重重拍下，突如其來的刺激，讓身體本能收緊，榮恩因此更加鮮明的意識到埋在體內的那根陰莖。

金髮史萊哲林的薄唇回了他的頸上，由於榮恩是背對著對方，他看不見男人的表情，但卻也能猜想，馬份在說出這些話時，表情一定相當可惡：「該死，你夾得可真緊。我不是提醒過你不要用力了嗎？」

「下地獄去吧，臭雪貂！」被耍弄的羞恥感讓他破口大罵，不過卻換來了對方更惡劣的笑聲，以及再一次的挺入。

「那可不好，要是我在地獄，你就得找別人操你了。」跩哥語氣十分嘲弄，並且用龜頭在他的前列腺磨擦，惹得榮恩又一次瘋狂的呻吟。

括約肌緊緊環著不屬於自己的部份，炙熱的感覺是如此清晰，彷彿要將他整個人給融化，強烈的接合感讓他的肛門被磨得暖呼呼的，隨著對方的一個挺身，另一波快感便湧了上來。

榮恩的屁股又被重重打了一下，他扭動自己的腰，聽見身後男人得意的笑聲，連同喘息，以及某種程度上沉迷的低喃。

「衛斯理……」馬份呼喚他名字的聲音是如此好聽，和平常那偏高的男性聲音不同，這要來得更沙啞、更性感，「該死的窮鬼……衛斯理……臭鼬鼠。」

面對這樣熱切的呼聲，榮恩亦無可克制的將對方的姓氏脫口而出：「馬份……馬份……噢……」

就像在獎勵榮恩的賣力似地，跩哥的陰莖在他的體內抽送得更猛烈，整個囊袋拍打他的屁股，發出肉與肉撞擊的聲音，聽上去格外猥褻。

他的手握成拳頭，掌腕處抵在牆上，當作支撐點，對方的進犯讓他全身顫慄，怎麼樣都覺得不夠滿足。

柔軟的觸感始終在他的後頸游移，金髮史萊哲林微微張口，呼出來的熱氣撓著他，與下身的濃烈呼應，他的腦袋幾乎一片空白，任何事都進入不了他的思考。

榮恩整個人都暖烘烘的，一珠汗水自額角滑下，他的屁股在痙攣，灼熱感難以忽略，隨著對方的頂入而愈復鮮明。

前端的粉色性器同樣在顫抖，因他的身體動作而一齊晃動。跩哥的手繞過了他的腰部，握住了榮恩的性器，微涼的手指包裹住他，並且上下套弄。前後同時被刺激的快意讓他仰起脖子，無可形容的愉悅將他的理智完全吞食，他甚至聽不清楚自己喉嚨都發出了什麼，光是顧著體驗這一切，就讓他無暇顧及其它了。

又是一個挺進，榮恩感覺對方的陰莖在他的腸道抽動，而他也被快感所攻陷，所有的慾望隨著他的射精宣告一個段落，他們幾乎是同時到達高潮，跩哥將精液全部留在他的體內，才把整棍陰莖退出。

在結束這一次的歡愛以後，他們接吻，榮恩沒有多想什麼，他只覺得這樣的情況令人滿足。

沉溺在情慾的次數頻繁得嚇人，自己的性向究竟為何早就不是重點，他只要知道這是多麼舒服的事情，以及他也喜歡這個就足夠了。

這幾個星期以來，榮恩發現自己難得地沒有思考哈利與金妮的事，或者妙麗對他的冷漠，馬份的存在佔了他大部份的時間，如果有人對過去的他這麼說，榮恩相信自己大概會展露急欲嘔吐的表情，嫌惡的說聲『怎麼可能！』，而今全都發生了，誰能料到呢。

只要想起和金髮史萊哲林的接吻，淺淺的幸福溢滿整個胸口，伴隨著體內異常的興奮一道前來。榮恩頭一次認為，當個瘋子也有瘋子的樂趣。

然而他的這種狀態僅僅持續一個月半，另一個事件卻像在嘲笑他的愚蠢，毫無預警的發生了。

那是一個清爽的週末，他在下午就把這個星期的作業結束了，同寢室的西莫還托著厚重的課本抱怨不斷，榮恩得承認自己不是太用功的人，能夠意外的提前完成，讓他也有好兆頭的感覺，也許今天是個幸運的日子，連帶讓他的心情也飛揚了起來。

哈利一早就不見蹤影，反而令人安心。榮恩知道他的好友肯定與他的妹妹膩在一起，這樣也好，因為哈利似乎開始察覺了什麼，前幾天他們一起換衣服的時候，哈利指著他脖子上的吻痕發問，害他一時窘迫，最後將話題扯開，才勉強收場。

一切看上去是這麼完美，榮恩抱持著輕鬆的心情，往同志社走去，因部份蠟燭被吹媳而昏黃的光線，詭異的香氣與平日無異，加入這裡快要兩個月了，他對此早已熟悉，三兩群聚的男學生們，中央的沙發以及桌子。

四處看了一看，沒找到那抹金色的身影混雜其中，於是榮恩有些無趣地就著沙發坐下，就連與他比較親近的賈斯汀也不見人影，害他一時間想不到該做什麼，於是索性發起呆來。

並攏鞋尖，再分開，再攏近，再分開……重覆這個沒有意義的動作已經好一段時間了，榮恩真的很無聊，遲遲尚未出現的金髮史萊哲林令他心煩意亂。

這陣子以來，他們形成了一股默契，只要來到這裡，他總能看見馬份也在看他，然後他們會一起進去那間小房間，盡情享受彼此。

榮恩好想立刻抓住對方，用力親吻那張刻薄的嘴，但是等待時間漫長得教人難以忍耐。

耐心之於他，就像個笑話，在足足浪費了一個多小時以後，榮恩決定不要再空等下去，恰巧史萊哲林的剎比與雷文克勞的錢柏在一起，他們似乎要往廁所的方向去，剛好會經過他的身邊。

榮恩站起身，他用自己僅存的耐心，一把抓住剎比的肩膀，不耐地問道：「他人呢？」

布雷司‧剎比不太友善，有著高顴骨的黑人男性冷漠地瞥了他一眼，晃了晃肩膀，將他的手給甩掉，榮恩因為對方的態度而皺起眉頭。

「你指馬份？」剎比以嫌惡的表情對著他，「他和貝爾比在廁所，你想去觀賞？」

──馬份和貝爾比？

轟的一聲，世界就像在旋轉，他的思考短暫的停擺，榮恩在愣了一陣以後，才理解對方說了些什麼。

跩哥‧馬份之所以不在這裡的原因有了解答，如果剎比的話是對的，那麼現在對方正在廁所，與其他男人做愛。

他這才發現，自己忘了最重要的一點，跩哥‧馬份是個經驗老道的男同志，那些對榮恩來說新鮮有趣的體驗，在金髮史萊哲林的眼中，可能什麼都不算，充其量只是打發時間的樂子。

「他怎麼可以……」榮恩喃喃自語，胃像在下沉似地，感到某種空蕩。

「他當然可以，」然而剎比只是聳聳肩，沒有半絲同情地說：「你也可以，隨便誰都好，別纏著我問他的事，我正要開始忙。」並且故意拍了拍被摟著的錢柏，這才讓榮恩發現自己打擾到了別人。

「……抱歉。」他下意識的道了個歉，向後退了一步，讓開道路。剎比沒有吭氣，而是維持摟著錢柏肩膀的動作，一同走向那堵牆後的廁所。

他們都走了，榮恩頹然的坐回沙發上，異常的空虛感佔據了他的所有，包括他的四肢，所有的力氣彷彿被抽乾。

思緒飄到了他們在變形學教室附近接吻的那一幕，又很快地轉到了走廊的深處，或是庭院的一隅……，這一個半月以來的記憶突然變得很清晰，許多畫面都浮現在他的眼前。

他以為他們所發生過的事，讓某些事物在彼此間發酵，榮恩曾經認為自己對馬份來說有些特別，但實際上卻錯得離譜。

除了性愛與調情以外，他與馬份之間什麼也沒產生，任何的美好假象，都只是他的自以為是，簡直荒謬，而且可笑。

沙發很柔軟，他的臀部陷進去了大半，榮恩坐在那裡，嘲笑自己的愚蠢，他怎麼能不記得跩哥‧馬份是個混帳，而一廂情願的幻想他們會有一樣的感受。

手掌遮住自己的視線，把昏黃的光線和其他人與自己短暫隔絕，一股情緒瞬間找上了他，哽在喉頭，榮恩發不出聲音。

他想他是愛上那個討厭鬼了。

 

※

 

令人沮喪、想要抓狂的陰霾的日子，天空呈現灰色的，太陽被雲朵遮蔽，整個空氣都給人晦暗不明的感覺。

他快步穿越走廊，想早點回到交誼廳休息，魁地奇的練習不太順利，這也大大地降低他原先就稱不上愉快的心情。

榮恩攏了攏衣領，這樣做並沒有什麼實質上的意義，只是出於煩躁，才有了這樣的舉動。

然而就在他即將拐過彎的時候，他的手腕突如其來地被某人給抓住，榮恩回過頭，便看見了預料中的一張臉。

金髮史萊哲林揚起半邊眉頭看著他，灰色的眼眸帶了絲慍色。

這是在馬份與貝爾比進廁所的那次過後，榮恩第一次正眼瞧見對方，要知道平常上課的時候，他能夠靠著打瞌睡或者塗鴉，用以躲避對方露骨的目光。

如此理所當然的碰觸，令他莫名地感到惱怒，沒有多做其他多餘的動作，榮恩快速地甩開對方的手，不想讓對方抓著自己。

不料，他的這個應對方式沒能趕走對方，反而換來更強硬的動作。金髮史萊哲林再一次抓住他，這一次不是手腕，而是下巴。

在榮恩還沒意識到事情的發生之前，跩哥便吻住了他，好聞的薄荷清香與微涼的溫度，抵在榮恩的唇瓣，完全壓了上來。

對方的舌頭探出來，舔了舔他的嘴巴，意圖顯然是要撬開他緊閉的唇，熟悉的氣息佔滿他的鼻腔，卻讓榮恩愈發想起對方和其他人仍然發生關係的事實，誰知道馬份是不是也會這樣親吻自己以外的人，說不定前一刻，眼前該死的討厭鬼才和別人舌交過！

有了這樣的想法，榮恩再度反抗對方。他推開跩哥，後退一步，瞬間就把彼此間的距離給拉得很開很開，像是一道無形卻厚重的牆，把他們兩人給隔絕。

伸出手，榮恩以手背擦了擦自己的嘴巴，用以顯示他此刻憤怒與嫌惡的情緒，湖色的眸子狠狠瞪視著眼前的人。

面對他的動作，金髮史萊哲林挑了個眉，薄唇的角度被拉得更低，冷冷地問道：「你不來了，為什麼？」

要知道，這段幾天下來，他極盡所能的躲避對方，哈利與妙麗不再與他像過去那般同進同出，所以他設法讓自己都與西莫行動，為的就是不要落單──馬份不會選擇有其他人的場合與他親熱。

當然，這不是個完美的計劃，他總會有一個人的時候，比方說現在。

榮恩曾經設想過很多次，假設與馬份再次獨處時，對方會開口說些什麼，可能是奚落，也可能是揶揄，但是實際發生時，他才發現自己一個也沒猜對。

僅僅是凝視那對灰色的眼眸，便有悶悶的感覺，像塊巨石，壓迫著他的胸口。榮恩難受地想著，什麼時候開始，這個混帳對他有這麼大的影響力了？

但是他不能就此退縮。「我不認為我得向你報告這些，馬份。」榮恩說，口氣有些顫抖，他比誰都清楚，自己此刻只是虛張聲勢，卻仍然得面對這些，「我也有自己的事情要做，我很忙，去不去社團，並不是什麼大不了的事。」

他的發言換來了一個鼻哼，金髮史萊哲林的鼻翼拉扯出線條，十分不屑地模樣不曾比現在更惹人厭過。

「噢，是啊，忙著和斐尼干閒晃呢。」跩哥的口吻鄙夷：「他難道不覺得自己打擾到了別人？」

「西莫才沒有打擾任何人。」榮恩不高興地說：「滾開，你擋到我的路了。」

金髮史萊哲林微微勾起下巴：「所以你不打算讓我操了，嗯？」

「我說──滾開！」這一次，他的語氣毫無保留，強烈的怒火混雜著幾分哀傷：「你聽不懂我說的嗎，馬份？」

沒有等到對方的回答，榮恩便抬起腳，他的肩膀撞到了對方的，不過那無所謂，他只希望對方能快點從他的眼前消失，如果馬份堅持站在原地不動，那麼由他離開這裡也可以。

沙沙的雜音，是皮鞋踩在未經打磨的天然石磚上所發出來的，榮恩只聽見自己的足音，跟隨他的步伐前進，而他聽不見身後的那個人，是否發出了其他聲響。

他的心情需要更多的時間沉澱，發現自己的感情之後，無繼續法維持這些日子以來的荒唐生活。

只是梅林並未聽取他的願望，在他還來不及舔吮傷疤、調整狀態的時候，另一個人找上了他。

泰瑞‧布特是雷文克勞的學生，與自己同年，榮恩對這個人的認知僅止如此。儘管同樣隸屬於鄧不利多軍隊，他們曾經在萬應室一同練習護法咒，但是無論在課堂上、生活上，兩個人都沒有任何交集，能把臉和名字給兜起來，就已經是很了不起的進步了。

因此榮恩從來沒有想過，泰瑞‧布特居然會主動找上他。

「嗨。」明朗的上午，陽光透過玻璃窗，灑在泰瑞的棕色頭髮上，雷文克勞學生衝著他打招呼，臉上堆著笑容。

他抬起頭，有些疑惑地看著來人。這是他難得出現在圖書館裡，即將截止的魔藥學的報告逼得他不得不這麼做，但是他並非一個人，哈利今天沒和金妮一塊，作業實在太可怕了，所以他與他的好伙伴只能坐在這裡，因為妙麗並不打算幫他們的忙。

對於泰瑞突兀的出現，哈利也偏頭看向對方，禮貌性的打了聲招呼：「你好，泰瑞。」

「很高興看到你，哈利。」泰瑞點了點頭，接著便把目光重新移回榮恩的身上，說道：「不過，我是來找你的，榮恩──我想問，為什麼你最近都不去了？」

「去什麼？」哈利困惑地問道。

榮恩馬上就意識到對方指的是什麼，霍格華茲同志社，這是唯一的可能，因為他也在那裡見過對方。

椅子拖地時發出尖銳的聲響，榮恩站起身，朝他的好友道了個歉：「抱歉，哈利，我馬上回來。」

這場談話因榮恩的堅持，而把地點改到了圖書館眾多書架後的某一層，他還不想讓哈利知道自己竟然去了同志社那類場所。

「你還沒跟他提過嗎？」或許是因為榮恩的焦躁顯而易見，泰瑞直言不諱的指出了這一點。

「對，」他背靠在書架，湖色的眸子古怪地看著對方：「所以我希望你也不要向哈利廢話。」

雷文克勞爽朗的笑了兩聲：「不，我不會。不隨便張揚，是社團所有人的默契，」泰瑞眨眨眼，「我只是沒猜到，你居然會沒向他說，抱歉，我問得太理所當然了。」

「沒關係。」對方的話讓安心了些，他放鬆肩膀，眼睫也同時垂下。

站在前方的男人又問道：「那妙麗呢？你告訴她了嗎？還是她自己猜出來了？」對方稍微停頓幾秒，有些感嘆的說：「她是個十分聰明的女孩，當初沒被分進雷文克勞，簡直令人納悶……」

「我想她不知道。」榮恩開始不耐煩了：「聽著，泰瑞，如果你是來打聽我的朋友，我們就聊到這裡為止，哈利在等我。」

可能沒料想到他會急於中止對話，泰瑞因此愣了幾秒，又重新微笑起來：「不不，你誤會了，我會問他們，僅僅是出於好奇，」眼前的雷文克勞將視線焦點停在他的臉上：「事實上，我感興趣的是你，榮恩。」

對方的這句話讓榮恩詫異地抬起眼，「抱歉？」

「你不知道自己很有魅力，事實上，過去在鄧不利多軍隊裡，我就注意過你；」泰瑞聳聳肩，「但是我以為，你和妙麗是一對──直到你踏入同志社為止。」

泰瑞的發言令榮恩短暫的陷入空白，他沒有猜出對方居然有這樣的想法，瞬間無法回應的他只是眨了眨眼，同樣回看著泰瑞，並未接話。

「但是，我注意到你最近不太來了，」雷文克勞學生仔細地打量著他：「為什麼？」

──你不來了，為什麼？

由幾個簡單的單字，組合而成的句子，就在榮恩的耳邊迴響。他的思緒不禁飄到了幾天之前，泰瑞不是第一個問他有關同志社問題的人，跩哥‧馬份才是。

很快的，他就發現自己的思考即將轉向那個討厭鬼，這是可怕的，他已經下定決心，要把金髮史萊哲林給丟到一旁，卻仍舊會習慣性地拾起記憶。

「沒有為什麼，」他試著不去想這些，「就只是不想去了。」

泰瑞揚著眉毛看他，似乎打算藉由觀察他，得到其他的答案，這種評價的目光令榮恩不自在，產生一股逃避的衝動。

「如果沒什其它事的話，我想我也該走了。」榮恩開口打破對他而言有些尷尬的場面，這是他目前想到的最好做法。

「等等。」他才正要挪動腳步，卻聽見泰瑞叫住他：「我還有別的話想說。」

因為對方的話，榮恩回過頭來：「什麼？」

「嗯──」泰瑞跨前了一步，將榮恩夾在書櫃與自己的身體之間，「榮恩，你真的很有魅力。」

對方又讚美了他一次，他不得不承認自己相當程度上感到驚訝，畢竟除了自己的父親，與他最好的朋友之外，就沒有同性稱讚過他，何況是一連兩次。

「呃……謝了。」儘管他渴望被讚美，卻尚無法習慣讚美，因此他的回覆有些停頓。

「我是認真的。」來自雷文克勞的學生瞇起眼睛，「老實說，我覺得我們能夠成為不錯的一對，想試試看嗎？」

榮恩張大嘴巴，沒能馬上說出話。

「我很好相處，」泰瑞把臉靠向了他，在他的耳邊小聲說：「而且我很會接吻，或是口交，如果你對此有興趣的話……」

幾乎是直覺式的反應，榮恩搖了搖頭，隨及又想起那個金髮史萊哲林，令他變得不正常的討厭鬼。

只要一想起馬份與自己曾經做過的事，無可控制的思慕，如同加入月長石的魔藥，將大釜內的液體給染上另一番色澤，暈開，擴散，直到整個大釜的魔藥都變了色。

某種難受的情緒盤據了他的心頭，莫名的空蕩與寂寞把他給挖空，榮恩沒辦法停止馬份與自己親熱時的畫面，也同時提醒自己對方是個惡劣的傢伙，馬份從未把他放在特別的位置上，他可能只是對方眾多床伴的其中之一。

失落籠罩著他，榮恩凝視眼前的泰瑞，棕髮的雷文克勞學生沒有金髮的那個漂亮，也沒有金髮的那個霸氣，可是，也許棕髮的這個能夠將他從谷底給拉起，說不定，他只是因為金髮的那個，是他的第一個對象，一旦有了下一個，前一個的存在感就會被消磨殆盡。

最後，榮恩抿抿唇，頭不再是左右擺動，他點了點頭，決定試試對方的提議。

 

TBC


	4. Chastity

Hogwarts gay club - (4) Chastity

 

泰瑞的舌頭沿著他的腰部曲線向下，行經他的肚臍，滑過他的下腹，來到他的性器前。

很顯然地，雷文克勞男孩打算展現自己的技術，儘管榮恩沒有任何口交的經驗，也能看出這一點，泰瑞的舌頭刻意在他的先端來回，帶有十足的挑逗意味。

榮恩重重地抽了口氣，他沒有想過自己會對這個如此有感覺，這太詭異了，從來沒有人替他這麼做過。那裡可是尿尿的地方，光用想像就覺得一定又臭又腥，可是居然有人願意舔吮那裡，這簡直是──神奇。

他不知道自己現在的表情是什麼樣子，可是從泰瑞滿意的神情中，可以想像自己的模樣絕對足以令對方驕傲，因為泰瑞現在不只是用舌頭了，而是張開整個嘴巴，把他的性器含住。

這種奇妙的感覺令榮恩淺淺地呻吟一聲，在溫暖的口腔包裹下，一種從未有過的體驗，自他的跨部擴展開來。

當下他的腦子只剩一片空白，下身的感覺太過強烈，將他整個人的思考都捲了進去。

「梅林啊……」榮恩閉上眼睛，去享受泰瑞溫暖濕潤的嘴巴，血管彷彿有電流經過，奔向正被對方服務的性器，讓這一切感官被不斷放大。

泰瑞提起下巴，改變了角度，現在他的性器貼著對方的口腔內壁，而另一端則壓在對方牙齒的外側，被夾在其中，不用看也想像的出來，對方的臉頰一定有一邊高高鼓起，一想到這點，某種莫名的興奮便湧了上來。

這前所未有的體驗，使得榮恩再也沒辦法控制微微顫抖的身體，他的呻吟愈來愈大聲，儘管他捂住自己的嘴巴，想要抑制從牙縫裡鑽出來的那些聲音，但是這只是讓他的呻吟變得更加破碎罷了。

還有他的髖，就像有了的生命那樣，不自主的想要向前彈起，那種自體內生成的熱度令他的血液沸騰，而帶給他這些快感的雷文克勞男孩正發出不大不小的哼哼聲，挑逗著他的聽神經，令這一切該死的更加色情。

「噢不，對，對，我──」他的口齒不清，邏輯混亂，榮恩甚至不知道自己想說什麼，卻又還是開口吐出幾個沒有意義的單字，快了，就快了，只要再一點點，就能躍過頂峰──

就好像察覺到了他即將高潮這點，泰瑞又把角度調了回去，不再用側邊夾著他的性器，而是像進食那樣整根含著，前端頂在對方的上顎。接著，泰瑞攏起頰部，狠狠地吸了一口。

然後他的思考就中止了幾秒，射精的快感教他眼前一陣白光。

過後，榮恩靠著牆壁大大地張口喘氣，雙頰發熱，兩隻腳也沒了力氣，只能半睜著眼睛，看見泰瑞將那些混著口水的乳白色體液吐到衛生紙上──輕而易舉地，完全顯示出幫他口交的這個人究竟有多麼熟練。

他的視線移到了那團有著自己體液與對方唾液的衛生紙上，泰瑞把它捏成團，卻還是有一片因為沾溼而變得比較透明。

「我可不吃這個。」或許是察覺到了榮恩停在衛生紙上的目光，泰瑞聳聳肩，「我是說，我喜歡口交，但是精液就算了，味道太腥。」

榮恩沒有說話，只是大口大口的吸氣，讓胸膛跟著起伏。

泰瑞直直地盯著他瞧，接著就笑了出來。

「我果然沒有看走眼，」雷文克勞男孩說，然後整個人貼近他，鼻尖有意無意地撓著他的頸側，「該怎麼說呢，你現在看起來真漂亮，簡直就是──好極了。」

對方又一次稱讚了他，榮恩想要回以一個微笑，可不知怎麼地，他卻忽然覺得好疲倦。

「當我的男朋友吧，榮恩。」泰瑞再度開口，語氣認真，「你看，你試過了，我很拿手做口活，對吧？」

就像泰瑞告訴他的那樣，對方的口交技術根本就是棒透了。這對榮恩來說是個全新的體驗──要知道馬份從來沒替他做過這個，而且他猜測馬份一輩子也不會幫別人這麼做──但是他還是相信，如果性愛是一門學科的話，泰瑞大概會成為口交項目的權威。

馬份替他做過的……

一想起那個高傲的金髮史萊哲林，榮恩的整個心情都沉了下來。他想他是喜歡對方的，畢竟他會為了對方不把自己當回事而心碎，何況他們還曾經做愛過好幾次，他還記得對方有別於平時諷刺的語氣，在他的耳邊沉沉地、帶有情慾地呢喃著他的姓，偏低的體溫，伴隨著獨有的氣味，把他推向高潮……

高潮……瞬間，榮恩的腦中一個機靈閃過，令他不由得思考起一件事，那就是眼前的雷文克勞男孩僅僅只用嘴巴，也能帶領他到高潮。

不久前的疑慮再次浮上他的腦海，會不會……喜歡馬份僅僅因為對方是自己的第一個對象，所以才產生了錯覺？也許他根本不愛跩哥他媽的馬份，這只不過是某種可笑的誤會或者其他什麼？

「你怎麼說呢，榮恩？我從以前就一直覺得你很好。」泰瑞的聲音將他的思緒拉回了現實，「而且我保證，只要你和我在一起，我只會有你一個人。」

對方的一句話，令榮恩抬起頭來，他看著眼前的雷文克勞男孩，感到自己情緒的波動。

巧合就是這麼回事，沒有人知道他為了什麼而難過，但是卻有另一個人在不同的場合下，提點出他想要聽的話。

或許他永遠不會成為跩哥‧馬份特別的人，然而他只要做出選擇，他可以成為對泰瑞‧布特來說與眾不同的存在。

「好。」榮恩說。下一秒，泰瑞的唇覆上了他，並且和之前說過的一樣，泰瑞還有個很不錯的吻技。

這就是他們交往的開始，建立在一次口交和一個承諾上。

泰瑞是個很聰明的人，關於這點，榮恩是在他們交往後的一個星期才發現的。雷文克勞和葛來分多的共通課程並不多，基本上並沒有太多時間碰面，可是實際接觸以後，才知道分類帽的分院確實是有理由的。

那天榮恩剛上完符咒學，孚立維教授教了一條比較複雜的咒語，弄得他還滿腦子混亂。泰瑞出現在他的面前，雙手插在口袋中，對他說了聲：「哈囉。」

「嗨。」他回應對方，腦子裡還在反覆咒語的最後一個字，到底是捲舌還是不捲舌，剛才教授在說這部份的時候他不小心睡著了，妙麗和哈利在下課後也都沒有等他，導致現在他只得靠自己去拼湊那些瑣碎的記憶。

大概是他表現得太過苦惱，引來了泰瑞的關心：「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」榮恩有些敷衍的說。他不想談論關於課堂的話題，儘管他的確碰到了點麻煩，卻不想在同學面前表現得像個笨蛋──曾經妙麗還當面指正他的飄浮咒，雖然她這麼做是幫了他一把，可是實在太不給他面子了，他痛恨這樣。

泰瑞也沒有繼續追問，正是他所需要的。雷文克勞男孩聳聳肩，從口袋裡掏出一個方塊狀的玩意，每個面又被分成九塊，上面還有不同的顏色。

「猜猜這是什麼。」泰瑞把這方塊狀的物體遞給他。

榮恩把這個玩意翻轉了一圈，皺起眉頭，「我不知道。」

「嘿，你該知道的，這是麻瓜的玩具。」泰瑞的語氣有幾分吃驚，「算了，沒關係，我做了點小小的改造，你一定會喜歡。」

「什麼改造？」他問，又把這個方塊狀的玩意翻了一圈，注意到它似乎是能夠被轉動的。

「你玩玩看就知道了，」對方用下巴指了指被榮恩握在手上的東西，「你會玩吧？把顏色相同部份拼成同一面就好了。」

榮恩狐疑地瞥了對方一眼，但是泰瑞看上去很誠懇，沒有要耍他的意思。這不能怪他，要知道他上面有兩個以整人為樂的雙胞胎哥哥，會養成這種習慣也是再正常不過。

撇撇嘴，他嘗試擺弄這個麻瓜玩具，首先是藍色的那面，他花了一點時間，才把夾雜在黃色與綠色之間的藍色小格子轉正，而後才輪到黃色的一面。

這個玩具並不怎麼特別，而且太過靜態了，難怪不曾在巫師界看到過，誰教巫師們喜歡更花俏點的玩意，比方說爆炸牌，作為一個打發時間用的玩具，至少要會發出聲音才行。

然而榮恩很快就理解到自己太小看它了，要把每一面都轉成同樣的顏色需要點技巧，他花了一段時間，而泰瑞也沒有催促他，只是安靜地看著他的動作。

就在榮恩拼湊完成最後一面的當下，這個方塊狀的東西忽然自己動起來，嚇得他「哇啊！」一聲，把它給丟到地上。

這個方塊狀的東西被甩在地上，它晃了晃，從每個小區塊的接合處冒出一些火花，接著變成了小型的煙火束，不過五吋高，卻光彩奪目。

「這還真是……酷！」榮恩忍不住發出了讚嘆，他本來以為這個麻瓜玩意會在同樣的靜態下結束。

「不錯吧。」泰瑞的聲音聽滿是得意，揚著笑容，點點頭：「從你哥哥的發明得到的靈感，我它弄得更有趣了點。」

「弗雷和喬治的發明？那你還學得不太夠，」榮恩不再看著那個放著煙火的麻瓜玩意，他將視線完全轉移到身邊的雷文克勞男孩，也忍不住笑了出來：「如果是他們，會把煙火換成顏料，在完成的剎那，噴到當事人的臉上。」

泰瑞哈哈大笑了兩聲，一把搭上了他的肩膀，將他帶進懷裡。「還是算了吧，我可不希望我的男朋友臉上紅紅綠綠的。」

這會兒榮恩真的愣住了，彷彿到了此刻，他才真正意識到『男朋友』一詞所囊括的意思──不是只有接吻和性愛，而是有個人真的在乎你的感受，尤其是在哈利與妙麗愈來愈少把時間分配給他的情況下，他有多麼渴望這個。

他的心跳加快，短暫地想起了某個金髮的史萊哲林，然後又甩到腦海的某個角落。他從未在泰瑞身上得到這種感覺，即使之前雷文克勞男孩替他口交，或者是親吻他的當下，也沒有過。可是現在這種感覺卻出現了，有些尷尬的，有些緊張的，夾雜著某種甜蜜的滋味，令人呼吸急促。

「謝了，泰瑞。」他說得不大聲，但是透過對方輕拍自己的肩膀的力道，他相信他的男朋友已經聽到了。

 

※

 

這可以說是哈利和金妮交往後，榮恩開始不和他的朋友一起行動以來，過得最充實的半個多月。

泰瑞是個很好的朋友，更是個很好的男朋友。雷文克勞男孩從不強迫他任何事，榮恩不喜歡念書，所以對方也不會像妙麗一樣成天把作業和學習掛在嘴邊，但是這不代表對方在課業方面幫不上忙，相反的，泰瑞提議他們可以一起寫作業，所以他們偶爾會在大廳裡一起坐著。

且絕大多數的情況，是明天要交的報告，榮恩不得不趕工完成，由於雷文克勞的進度比葛來分多快一點，已經把報告交出去的泰瑞會給他點簡單的建議──有技巧的，不是當面指出他的錯誤的，這點真教人感激。

「你真的不打算去同志社露面了？」伴隨著筆尖在羊皮紙上發出的沙沙聲，坐在一旁的泰瑞問道。

榮恩停下了書寫的動作，不論什麼時段，大廳總是很多人，他們的對話不用擔心被誰聽見，可是他還是壓低了音量：「我去幹嘛？」

「嗯，也不用特別幹什麼，過去聊聊天也不錯啊。」他的男朋友語氣一派輕鬆：「這是種歸屬感，你知道的，跟那些和自己差不多的人在一起，比較輕鬆。」

他用羽毛筆的尾端撓撓自己的鼻尖，然後皺了皺鼻子，「還是算了，我可不覺得在那裡會有什麼歸屬感。」而且他也不想碰到馬份，雖然上魔藥學也會見面，但那是沒法選擇的。

「好吧。」泰瑞的語氣聽起來有些惋惜。

將整根羽毛筆放到了桌上，榮恩轉頭看向雷文克勞男孩：「所以你還是常常去囉？」

「嗯。」對方回應。

榮恩只是「喔。」了聲，又重新握起筆，把焦點轉移到作業上。

對方的視線打量了他好一會兒，然後他聽見泰瑞嗤的一聲，湊近他耳邊，溫和地說道：「哎，別擔心，好嗎？我可不會跟別人怎麼樣。」

這下換榮恩笑出來了，他的目光再次從作業上抽離，放到了雷文克勞男孩身上：「嘿，老實說，我真的沒想到那裡去。」

這種互動並稱不上曖昧，他們的手背沒有接觸，膝蓋也不曾刻意碰在一塊，看起來就只是朋友間的交流，何況大廳人這麼多，更不會有人注意聽他們的對話內容。

至於親熱的部份，在泰瑞第一次幫他口交後，又發生過幾次，不過情況和之前差不多，都是雷文克勞男孩用嘴巴替他服務，唯一有所不同的，就是泰瑞在吸吮他的同時，會把自己的褲頭解開，看著榮恩的表情自慰，直到他們兩個人都到達高潮。

對榮恩來說，這也沒什麼不好，因為雷文克勞男孩的舌頭真的太靈活、太神奇了，他幾乎已經忘記過去馬份帶給他的那些感覺，沉溺於現在這樣的關係。

通常在事情結束後，他們還會接吻，而對方總是一遍又一遍的告訴榮恩，他有多麼的迷人。

最先開始懷疑的是妙麗。某個週四的晚上，榮恩待在葛來分多的交誼廳裡和丁玩巫師棋，妙麗就坐在旁邊的沙發上，讀著她那本厚重的《論咒語的根本價值》，順帶一提，這本書已經超出了考試題目的範圍。

在這個晚上第三次打敗丁以後，他的室友垂頭喪氣的把巫師棋給收回盒子裡，心情愉快的榮恩則起身繞到沙發，在妙麗身邊坐下。

「贏了？」妙麗頭也不抬，仍然專注於那本不會出現考題的精裝書上。

「三盤，其中一次還是中途認輸。」他有些得意的說著，並且翹起二郎腿。

她沒回話，不過這並不減低他的興致，反正他知道她聽見了。

壁爐裡的木碳發出嗶啵燃燒的聲響，丁把棋子全部收完後就先回寢室了，榮恩索性往把自己整個人靠上沙發，舒服的姿勢令他懶洋洋。

翻過一頁書頁，妙麗忽然放下手上那本《論咒語的根本價值》，開口問道：「最近你好像跟泰瑞蠻好的？」

「喔，對啊。」提到這個名字的時候，榮恩的身體繃了一下，他調整了下自己的背，稍微坐直了些，「有什麼特別的嗎？」

「沒有。」她搖搖頭，蓬鬆的捲髮也跟著晃了晃，「只是忽然想到，這陣子我們不怎麼常一起行動。」

榮恩張大了嘴巴，一時無言以對──要知道這可是她選擇的！是她自己整天往圖書館跑、也是她開始不等他一起走的耶！

然而正當他想反駁些什麼，妙麗卻又開口，打斷了他的話：「文妲也好像沒那麼常著黏你了，你們分手了？」

「什麼？」他先是愣了一下，才想起之前自己前一陣子在躲她，「噢，喔，妳說文妲……」

事實上他和文妲根本不算交往，畢竟當初他就是被她親吻得難受，才會激起踏入同志社的念頭。不過現在他反而不知道該怎麼說明這一切，他只需要解釋這只是個誤會就好，還是應該把同志社的部份、以及泰瑞的事也向她坦承？

就在他猶豫的當下，胖夫人的畫像被推了開來，他和妙麗同時回過頭，便看見哈利與金妮的臉。

「噢，嗨，榮恩，妙麗。」哈利看上去尷尬極了，不好意思的抓著頭髮，他的襯衫從毛衣露出來的部份皺巴巴的。

金妮從哈利身後走出來，朝榮恩吐了個舌頭，說道：「我先回寢室了，晚安囉。」

榮恩還來不及回應他的妹妹，她就一溜煙的跑上樓梯，消失在走廊的盡頭。妙麗嘆了口氣，沒有對此表示什麼。哈利則拉了拉領口，才坐到另一邊的沙發上，看起來有點難以放鬆：「你們都在這裡。發生什麼事了嗎？」

「我們剛好聊到泰瑞‧布特。」妙麗把攤在膝蓋的《論咒語的根本價值》給闔上，對剛加入對話的好友說明，刻意地略過了文妲的部份。

「泰瑞怎麼了嗎？」哈利反問，同時還用手順了順自己的毛衣。

不知怎麼，榮恩不是很喜歡這種感覺。哈利和妙麗本來應該是他最好的朋友，卻錯過了他許多的生活，所以他皺起眉頭，有點想把這個話題結束：「沒什麼啦。」

「喔。」他的好友應了聲，將眼鏡推正，「說到這個，我想起來一件事，之前在圖書館，泰瑞也來找過你。」

「你們最近還真的很好。」妙麗又重覆了一次這句話，並且補充道：「這也不錯啊，他應該是很用功的人吧，也許可以救救你的分數。」

「謝了，妙麗。」翻了個白眼，榮恩沒有半絲感激的說。

坐在沙發上的哈利顯得局促不安，「呃，你們想睡了嗎？時間不早了。」

「好吧。」三個人之中唯一的女性率先站起身，將那本《論咒語的根本價值》用手臂夾在腋下，並用另一隻手托住它，以免滑落，「我也回去了，晚安。」

目送女孩晃著棕色頭髮的背影離開後，榮恩忽然驚叫一聲，他找到好友會這麼反常的原因了：「你剛才在和我妹妹親熱，對不對！」

「呃……抱歉。」連承認的部份都省略了，哈利直接道歉，並且一臉愧疚的看著他。

「……沒什麼啦，真的。」儘管感覺很怪，但是他沒有立場可以說什麼，抓抓頭，試著提起一個微笑，雖然這挺困難的，「不過金妮還小，可以的話，我希望你們不要做超過接吻的事──」

哈利抿抿唇，眼睛垂了下來，兩人之間倏地一陣沉默。

「天啊。」他馬上就知道自己提醒得太晚了。

「別這樣，榮恩，我……我們只是稍微碰觸一下彼此而已，」他的反應使得哈利慌忙解釋：「我們的衣服都還穿著，真的──」最後一句音量變得更小了：「──我發誓。」

如果仔細思考，榮恩可能會發現自己一點約束哈利的資格都沒有，只是扯到家人便容易認真起來的他，選擇發出個哼聲，才和哈利一起走回寢室。

在這個插曲過後，日子似乎又回到了軌道上。妙麗有她自己的事要做，哈利也和金妮建立了沒有其他人的圈子，榮恩也開始有了屬於他的生活。

他和泰瑞偶爾也會坐在鋪滿庭院的長椅上，曬曬太陽，看其他學生聚集在一邊玩多多石遊戲，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著。

泰瑞問他下個活米村日要不要共同行動，當作一次約會。榮恩想起哈利與妙麗，於是說了聲好，泰瑞回以微笑，潔白的牙齒看上去很迷人，而榮恩有了心跳加速的感覺。

他有個預感，也許時間再過久一點，他就會完全愛上泰瑞‧布特這個人也說不定。

事情是發生在魔藥學下課後，除了西莫留下來清理大釜爆炸所導致殘渣，其他人都在鐘聲響起後離開。

榮恩和哈利在走廊道別，他的朋友便往溫室的方向去了，雖說榮恩從不關心他妹妹的課表，但這下他能確定金妮剛才上的是草藥學。無趣地撇撇嘴，他一個人走在走廊上，打算離開魔藥學地窖。

然而卻在他跨上第一個階梯時，有人抓住他的手腕，一把將他扯了回來。

跩哥‧馬份抓著他的手，把榮恩推到樓梯旁邊的死角，他的背部重重撞上牆壁，堅硬凸起的部份疼得他咧嘴。

「你和泰瑞‧布特在交往？」金髮史萊哲林的聲音充滿壓迫感，那雙灰色的眸子牢牢地盯著他瞧。

榮恩的眼角瞄到馬份的左手撐在牆上，將他夾在對方與牆壁之間。「和你沒關係吧。」他的眼睛向上吊，轉身就要離開。

可是對方卻沒有給他這個空間，金髮史萊哲林把他重新按回牆壁上，並且狠狠地吻住了他。

記憶如同潮水般湧上，那些在昏暗燭光與甜香氣味的場景迅速竄過他的腦海，對方薄唇的溫度，以及舌頭攪弄他口腔的方式，都令人如此熟悉。在這個瞬間，胸口似乎各種情緒給溢滿。

金髮史萊哲林親吻他的方式和之前一樣，先是滑過他的牙齒，然後是他的上顎，最後纏住他的舌頭。他呼吸到的空氣都是對方的氣息，清冷的味道充滿在他的鼻腔裡，幾乎教他招架不及。

為什麼會這樣呢？榮恩原本以為自己已經忘記這些了，他喜歡和泰瑞相處的時間，那種被需要、被珍惜的感覺，那才是他所喜歡的……

噢該死！

一想到他的男朋友，榮恩才真正了解到現在是什麼情況。他把金髮史萊哲林推開，對方因此跌了個踉蹌。

榮恩用手背瘋狂地擦拭自己的嘴唇，試圖以最兇惡的眼神死瞪著對方。「滾開，馬份，除非你想被我揍。」他說。

金髮史萊哲林那對灰色的眼眸帶著怒意，但是卻沒有發火，反而勾起嘴角，「你的接吻技巧變好了，看來布特教你不少啊，嗯？」

「是又怎麼樣。」榮恩的手指握在一起，形成一個拳頭。

「不怎樣，反正我不在乎。」跩哥哼了聲，又重新靠了上來，右手抓住了他的下巴，作勢要親吻他。

榮恩沒有猶豫，他揮出拳頭，朝對方的肚子打了過去，並且拉高了自己的音調：「我不是告訴你我會揍你嗎？」

被擊中腹部的金髮史萊哲林退了幾步，捂著肚子，這回怒火則是赤裸裸的寫在那張蒼白的臉上：「搞什麼，不過是個吻罷了。和他混在一起，就讓你開始守貞了嗎？」

「去你的。」他忍不住大罵了聲。

跩哥動了動嘴唇，嘴角勾起個帶有諷刺的弧度：「你知道布特在和你交往前，還跟很多人交往過嗎？」

心臟就像被什麼東西給刺了下，但是他不會因此退縮。挺起胸膛，榮恩說道：「所以呢？我才不會去計較泰瑞的過去，他現在和我在一起。」

這話並不全然是假的，畢竟從泰瑞的吻技和口交技術看來，榮恩早就知道泰瑞的經驗遠比自己豐富──可是那又怎樣？雷文克勞男孩曾經給他承諾，只要他們在一起，對方就不會亂搞。

不像馬份，總是隨意和別人上床。儘管他跟馬份根本沒有交往，可是那還是傷了他的心。

金髮史萊哲林揚起半邊眉頭，再度走近他，「泰瑞‧布特的口活做得很棒，對不對？他也幫我做過。」

「我不介意。」他快速回應，卻難以忽略來自腹部的不適感。榮恩不確定這種難過的感覺是因為什麼，是介意泰瑞的過去，還是介意馬份的？

現在對他們靠得夠近了，金髮史萊哲林的嘴唇幾乎貼上了他的耳朵，每個字都伴隨著對方的氣息：「……我從來不幫別人做這個，平常都只有別人幫我做的份。」

沒有預警地，金髮史萊哲林就蹲了下來，解開榮恩的拉鍊並扯下他的褲腰。

這一系列的動作完成的很快，榮恩只來得及發出一聲驚呼：「你幹什麼──」之後，他的聲音全被自己吞了回去，因為他從沒想過會有這麼一天。

跩哥‧馬份用那張總是羞辱他的嘴巴，含住了他的性器。從未有過的羞恥感令他倒吸一口氣。

這太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了，馬份居然替他這麼做，不，這不對。榮恩的腦袋一片混亂，他想起他和馬份上床的片段，卻又混合了泰瑞幫他服務的景象。

榮恩捂著嘴巴，讓自己不要發出聲音。相較之下，金髮史萊哲林的技術差得可以，不像泰瑞知道舔那裡，或是怎麼樣的吸吮方式才會最舒服，可是榮恩卻覺得馬份對他做的這個，比泰瑞幫他做得還要更教人興奮。

他的呼吸變得沒有節奏，心臟的頻率更是無可克制。一切都教人措手不及，沒有留下半點思考的餘地，全身的血液都集中到了下半身，接著整個世界彷彿旋轉了起來……

「該死！」在榮恩射精的同時，對方狠狠地罵道，「要射之前說一聲很難嗎？」

他看著對方咳嗽的模樣，一時間不知道該做何反應。他該道歉嗎？可是他又沒拜託馬份這麼做。

最後金髮史萊哲林停止了乾咳，站起身，攫著榮恩的下巴，吻上他。對方的嘴裡滿是自己精液的味道，泰瑞說的對，確實很腥，而且還很嗆鼻。

在結束這個吻後，金髮史萊哲林滿意的笑了，就像剛剛獲得一場勝利，愉快的離開了他，將他一個人留在這個樓梯旁的死角。

榮恩愣了一會，才意識對方不是『好像』獲得了一場勝利──跩哥‧馬份真的贏了，自己卻輸得一踏糊塗。

「狗屎！」他狠狠地朝牆壁踢了一腳，為他自己在馬份嘴裡的高潮，以及幾乎背叛泰瑞的行為而感到懊悔。

 

TBC


	5. V-sign

Hogwarts gay club - (5) V-sign

 

一夕之間，事情就變得不再有趣了，各方面都是。

榮恩依然是泰瑞的男朋友，這點沒有任何不同。泰瑞還是對他很好，協助他功課，陪他打發時間，送他小禮物，就和之前一樣。

過去幾週，他還會因為男朋友的細心舉動而心跳加速，泰瑞的陪伴令他滿足，或者對泰瑞的貼心產生小小的感動。

而今他卻對此毫無感覺，這就是問題所在。

榮恩當然知道原因，他怎麼可能該死的不知道原因？一回想起那天魔藥學下課，跩哥‧馬份對他做的那些，就教他一震顫慄，伴隨著興奮與痛苦，麻痺了他的知覺。

顯而易見，金髮史萊哲林才是他想要的人，一直都是。他對馬份的情感不是錯覺，也沒有人可以取代──原本他以為自己的愛意終將會轉移到泰瑞身上，但是在經過馬份與他那次錯誤的、不該發生的口交後，他才發現泰瑞帶給他的，相比馬份從他身上掠取走的，有多麼不值得一提。

為什麼偏偏是馬份？那個好幾年來用盡各種言語羞辱他的混帳雪貂？要知道對方從沒做過什麼值得他付出感情的事，難道單純的性關係就令他迷失了嗎？究竟是從什麼時候開始──

他嘗試讓自己不要去回憶曾經發生過的那些，不要想像馬份在他耳邊低喃的聲音、觸摸他的手指、或者是填滿他體內的性器，他還有更值得去追尋的東西，可是……

「……見鬼。」當手指沾滿了自己的精液時，回過神來的榮恩意識到，自己居然再一次想起那個早該忘記的傢伙。

面對指頭上乳白色的體液，他皺起眉頭，用乾淨的另一手扭開門把，走出廁所隔間，在洗手台前重重的嘆了口氣，將這些髒東西洗掉。

水流拍打在石刻的溝槽，嘩啦啦的聲響在偌大無人的空間中，產生了回音。羞愧與自我嫌惡同時找上了他，他不敢抬頭，因為鏡子裡的倒影會提醒他，自己是個沒用的傢伙，連忍耐這種小事都做不到。

待手上的體液洗去後，關上水龍頭的榮恩，將濕答答的手胡亂抹在褲子上，離開了廁所。

一個糟糕的主意在他的腦中成形，並且像滾雪球一樣，愈來愈大，愈來愈重，逼得他不得不去實行。

 

※

 

到了下午，他和泰瑞坐在長椅上，桌面擺著彼此的作業。這是個好時段，剛好他們都沒有課，午後怡人的陽光自玻璃窗打進這裡，照亮整個室內；除此之外，大廳那片被施了魔法的天花板，更是將外頭明媚的氣候所反應出來。

「你說你想去同志社了？」當泰瑞聽到他的話，瞪大眼睛，連帶嗓音也跟著拉高。

「噓，噓。」榮恩將一根指頭擺在嘴前，示意對方壓低音量：「小聲點啦。」他環顧四週，確定沒人因為他們的談話而側目後，才稍微放鬆一些。

「喔。」他的男朋友動了動眉毛，再次開口的時，聲音小得只有彼此才聽得清楚：「我只是感到驚訝，畢竟你之前……唔，怎麼忽然改變主意了？」

「其實也沒什麼啦。」聳聳肩，說話的同時，榮恩試圖讓自己表現得像是局外人在談論事情的口吻。

泰瑞的目光在他的身上打轉，不知道為什麼，這讓他不由自主地緊張了起來。他男朋友看他的視線就和平常一樣，當下卻教他總有種被看穿的錯覺。

「好吧。」當雷文克勞男孩不再看著榮恩，並理解的點了點頭時，他彷彿如釋重負：「很高興你終於改變看法了，那麼我們晚餐過後一起去，好嗎？」

一股難以言喻的情緒，揉和著歉疚，以及更多的刺激與興奮，在他的心底產生。他壓抑這種心情，回應他的男朋友，「嗯。」

晚餐大概是除了上課以外，哈利少數不跟金妮膩在一起，而會把時間留給他的時候。榮恩坐在他的好朋友旁邊，他們誰也沒有說話，一陣壓抑的沉默在彼此之間，讓人覺得尷尬。

他注意到他和哈利愈來愈沒有話題可以聊了，對於他的好朋友與他的妹妹交往情況，榮恩一點也不想質問他的朋友，究竟和金妮獨處的時候，都幹了些什麼。他也相信哈利不會主動提起，一來哈利不是這種個性的人，二來哈利很清楚他有多麼保護自己妹妹，說得太多，連他也難保自己會不會衝著哈利發火。

叉子攪動著麵條，然後捲起並送入口中，只要想到同志社，他的心底便是一陣騷動，似乎每一秒鐘都難以等待。

結束了這段比平常還要更漫長的晚餐，他和泰瑞在大廳門口碰頭──事實上他完全可以自己一個人去，就像他第一次踏進那個燭光昏黃、瀰漫著香氣的房間那樣，但是他沒有理由拒絕他男朋友的提議，所以他跟在泰瑞身後，再一次踏進了同志社。

賈斯汀是第一個發現他們的人。赫夫帕夫男孩小跑步到他們跟前，友好地揚起一個笑容：「嗨，榮恩，泰瑞。哇喔，你好久沒來了這裡了。」

張開嘴巴，榮恩正想說些什麼，泰瑞卻一手繞過他的後頸，捏了捏他的肩膀，搶先開口：「相信我，我也很驚訝。對吧，榮恩？」

「噢，嗯，是啊──」他含糊地說：「只是想……你知道的，沒什麼事，來看一看而已。」

泰瑞又捏了捏他的肩膀，再拍拍他，好像在告訴他沒什麼好擔心的，之後他的男朋友才收回手，和賈斯汀一起朝沙發那兒走去，於是榮恩也跟上了他們。

這裡和他上一次來的時候沒有多少變化，沙發還是擺在同樣的位子，其他的桌子或椅子也都放在原本的地方。

他們一起坐到沙發上，泰瑞和賈斯汀很快就交談了起來。雖然跩哥‧馬份相當鄙視麻瓜家庭出身的賈斯汀，但是除了史萊哲林的學生之外，赫夫帕夫男孩並沒有受到太多歧視，並且得到大部份人的歡迎。

『如果你指的是方列里，我可以告訴你，他不是麻種，而是馬桶，任何人都可以隨便操他。』

榮恩想起馬份當時說過的話，忽然產生了一個疑惑──這句話是不是意味著馬份也和賈斯汀搞過？

應該不會吧，他想。畢竟馬份是個那麼重視血統榮耀的傢伙，怎麼可能和出生在麻瓜家庭的巫師上床呢？這樣可違反了那個討厭鬼的原則。

然而另一個聲音卻在腦海的一端同時響起。他不也和你上了床嗎？別忘了你可是他口中的血統叛徒呢。榮恩悄悄地咬住了自己的下唇，該死的馬份和多少人上床都與他無關，他真的不應該去想那個渾蛋。

他的男朋友是泰瑞‧布特，他應該在乎的是泰瑞和賈斯汀之間有沒有曖昧，而不該是某個惡劣的金髮濫交貨。

抬起眼，榮恩利用眼角的餘光快速地瞄過泰瑞與賈斯汀，他們的談話還在繼續，但是榮恩卻一個字也聽不進去。不知道這期間總共過了多久，他甚至沒有發現賈斯汀已經離開沙發，一直到泰瑞呼喚他的名字，他才回過神來。

「榮恩，」泰瑞詢問他的口氣是溫和有禮，「你看上去很無聊？」

抬起眼，他看著他的男朋友，那是一張真誠的臉。他聳聳肩，故作輕鬆地說：「普普通通吧，賈斯汀呢？」

「他去上廁所。」泰瑞說，並且微微偏頭，目光指向牆壁，所有社團成員都知道那兒有個洗手間。

「喔。」應了聲，當作回應，榮恩沒再說什麼，直到賈斯汀回來為止。

賈斯汀回來的時候，雙手在臀部後面摩擦，似乎想將沾在手上的水珠給抹乾。「猜猜我剛才遇到誰？剎比和錢柏！」赫夫帕夫男孩回到了泰瑞旁邊，一屁股坐到沙發上，「就在我要離開廁所的時候，我猜他們很快就要開始了。」

「他們兩個還真是好上了。」雷文克勞男孩點點頭，露出正在思考的表情，「我本來以為他們只是一夜情，真是意外。」

「不知道耶。」賈斯汀整個人向後倚，將背部埋進椅背，「錢柏不是你們學院的嗎，他什麼都沒跟你說？」

赫夫帕夫男孩的問題，讓泰瑞也跟著向後倚進了椅背：「沒有，這個問題太私人了，我沒有問他，雖然我也很好奇。」

泰瑞和賈斯汀的談話進行到一半，榮恩卻早就失去聆聽的心情。最後他起身，泰瑞問他上哪去，他則是告訴他男朋友他去一趟廁所，這其中還有些敷衍的成份。

不過這麼說也不全然是公平的，因為榮恩確實是朝廁所的那面牆去了，而且他也真的走進廁所，並且打算挑個小便斗小解。

只是教人尷尬的是，才推開廁所的門，他就聽見了某個隔間傳來那種詭異的聲音──充滿黏膩的、煽情的呻吟聲，夾雜著男人的喘息──不用開門確認，榮恩就知道那是什麼了。

真是該死，不是嗎？他只不過想上個廁所而已。榮恩在心底抱怨著，並試圖裝作聽不見那些聲音，挑選了一個離門邊最近的小便斗，解開褲頭，掏出同時作為排洩器官的性器，希望能快點解決他的生理問題，好離開這個鬼地方。

事情往往是這樣，當愈是不想去在意某事，就愈是不能不在意它。這似乎成為他生平以來第二漫長的小便經驗。順帶一提，最漫長的那次是他的雙胞胎哥哥拿他做實驗那一次，他的小便變成只能一滴一滴出去，沒辦法順利排出，當然事後他的母親狠狠教訓了他的哥哥們一頓。

被刷成墨綠色的木製隔板，發出嘰嘰嘎嘎的撞擊聲，甚至還有類似「噢，對了，快一點，快一點……喔，沒錯……好棒……」之類的淫聲穢語，令榮恩感到一股燥熱，全部聚集到了他的雙頰，早知道他就繞去遠一點的地方上廁所了。

小解過後，重新扣好褲頭上的扣子，拉上拉鍊，榮恩扭開水龍頭，只是用水簡單地沖了沖手指，盡可能快速地離開廁所，他才不想確認那兩個在隔間裡做愛的傢伙，是不是剎比和錢柏，這和他無關，他對他們沒有絲毫興趣。

在離開方才那幾乎教人窒息的空間後，榮恩沒有立刻回到他的男朋友身邊，事實上，他一點也不想過去。泰瑞和賈斯汀聊得太起勁了，這之於他反而變得掃興。他們的話題他一點也插不上話，關於誰和誰又搞上了，誰和誰又分手了，這些重要嗎？那些話題人物又不是他的朋友，而偏偏他最好的兩個朋友，一個把自己關在圖書館，另一個正和他的妹妹打得火熱呢！

轉了彎，他繞到廁所轉角邊的那個房間前，對著門板發呆。

榮恩忽然覺得自己的臨時起意真是糟糕透頂，也許他一開始就不該再回到這個什麼鬼同志社，根本不好玩，他到底為什麼要浪費時間在這裡？還不如去和西莫或丁做些無聊事來得有趣。

「衛斯理。」然而，就像在呼應他的想法似的，一道慵懶的嗓音叫住了他。幾乎是下意識動作，榮恩回過頭，看向通往房間的那個轉角，果不其然看見了聲音的主人。

「馬份……」榮恩喚出了對方的姓氏。

他直視著對方的眼睛，就在這一刻，被他壓抑住的那些情感、那些慾望，以一種非常鮮明的方式湧出。這和他們偶爾在走廊上擦肩而過、或者是共通課程裡碰頭的感覺都不同，昏暗的光線與淡淡的香味，再再加強了他的感官，釋放出迷幻的氣氛。

更重要的是，此刻只有他們兩個人，就像那天魔藥學過後一樣，或者是他們前幾次做愛的時候也是如此。儘管榮恩很清楚，他該做的，就是盡可能別再浪費自己的感情，在眼前的人身上。可是另一方面的想法卻背叛了他，不但催使他來到這裡，還如願以嘗地見到了對方──感情戰勝了理智，完美又無可挑剔的勝利。

跩哥‧馬份就在他的眼前，灰色的眼眸裡閃過一絲詫異，但隨及又換上那副高傲的模樣，挑起半邊眉頭，半是揶揄地看著他，「怎麼，衛斯理，你終於決定不再為布特守貞了嗎？」

「閉嘴，馬份。」他翻了個白眼，「我是和泰瑞一起來的，好嗎？」

而他的辯解只換來對方輕蔑的一個哼聲：「我看到了，他正和麻種方列里聊天呢，要我說，他們看上去更像一對。」

「他們不是一對。」眉頭不自覺皺起，榮恩不太高興地看著眼前的傢伙。不論什麼原因，沒有人會喜歡自己的男朋友被說是成別人的，他也是如此。

對於他的反應，金髮史萊哲林則是不以為然地扯起嘴角，冷笑了一下：「的確，你才是布特的『現任』男朋友。」

對方說這句話的時候，還特意強調了時間，這讓榮恩覺得不太舒服。他別過臉，看向轉角的牆壁，好像那兒有什麼有趣的圖樣似的：「雖然不是第一天知道，但我還是想說，你真的很煩人，馬份。」

「喔，是嗎？」金髮史萊哲林僅僅是聳聳肩，好像完全沒有察覺到自己的口氣有多麼惹人厭，依然是那種傲慢的態度：「我只是好奇，你們之間是誰操誰呢？」

「什──什麼？」這之間的音節拖了幾秒鐘，榮恩回過頭來，不可思議地看著對方：「你在說什麼鬼啊？」

「我的意思是，」跩哥微微瞇起眼睛，那對灰色眼眸被拉成一線的眼皮給覆蓋大半，而露出來的那部份則保持著它們固有的銳利，「究竟是布特把他的玩意兒塞到你的屁眼裡，還是你把你的傢伙塞進他那裡？」

「就算不用你解釋，我也聽得懂，該死！」眼前的人故意用這種緩慢的語速，彷彿在教導一個孩子的口吻，讓榮恩覺得受到輕視，他瞪向對方：「這和你有關係嗎？為什麼我非得告訴你不可。」

「你說的對，是跟我沒什麼關係……」然而他的瞪視似乎起不了什麼作用，金髮史萊哲林將臉靠近他，只要再差幾吋，鼻尖就能碰彼此，以致於說話的時候，都能感覺到另一個人的氣息撲打在他的臉上，「但是我有好奇的權利，不是嗎？」

「可是我也沒有回答你的義務……嘿！」話還沒說完，榮恩便發出一聲驚叫，因為金髮史萊哲林將鼻尖越過他的腮幫，來到他的耳下，薄薄的嘴唇貼上他的頸部，出奇不意地咬了他一口。

對方的舉動來得太突然，他甚至還沒反應過來，再況金髮史萊哲林本來就不是個會給他時間思考的人。跩哥這會兒整個人都貼近了他，他們的髖抵著髖，最為重要的部位也頂到了彼此。

金髮史萊哲林的手臂繞過他的腰，將他圈進對方的懷裡，他們的下半身密合著，沒有一絲空隙。

隔著褲子的布料，榮恩能感受到對方的體溫，以及對方藏在褲襠下的形狀，隱隱約約地磨擦著他的。僅僅是這樣，體內的一股熱流便向下竄動，集中到了他的跨部，彷彿他們是在進行某種前戲。

很明顯，回過神來的榮恩意識到，他們現在的姿勢有多曖昧，並且很清楚自己該怎麼做──推開這個混帳，然後給他的肚子一拳──很簡單的幾個步驟，他卻遲遲未能動手。

這只是一種感覺，一種很難去形容的感覺。他知道自己有個男朋友，而且不是眼前的這個討厭鬼，但是，噢，該死，抱著他的這個傢伙，是他喜歡的人吶。哪怕是短短幾秒的碰觸，都能令他心跳不斷加速，並且渾身燥熱。

跩哥仍然用鼻尖蹭著他的耳根，鼻息撲打著他的脖頸，令他的後頸起了層疙瘩，榮恩閉上眼睛，去享受這一刻。下身的熱度不斷攀升，對方微微勃起的性徵壓在他的襠部，他的性器也是如此。

「我認為……」金髮史萊哲林再度開口，是那種他所熟悉的、充滿誘惑的嗓音：「也許我們該背著布特找點樂子，不是嗎？」對方的嘴唇貼著他的耳垂，每個單字都教人震顫，「幫你做口活的那次不算，衛斯理，你好久沒讓我操你了。」

倏地，他的身體僵住了，魔藥學下課時的回憶又湧了上來，而且盡是糟糕的那一部份。榮恩當然沒有忘記自己當時的心情，那種揉合懊悔與惱怒的情緒，他不但稱了馬份的意，還差點背叛了他的男朋友。

想想泰瑞對他的好吧──那個送他東西、討他歡心、並且保證在交往期間只會有他一個人的雷文克勞男孩，內心的歉疚幾乎逼得他無地自容。

榮恩一把推開了馬份，他早該這麼做的，而現在做也還不遲。

被推開的金髮史萊哲林向後退了幾步，蒼白的臉蛋露出驚訝的表情，但很快又恢復了正常，其中還夾雜著怒意：「你搞什麼，窮鬼！」

「操你自己的屁股去吧，馬份！」他朝對方比了兩根指頭，手背朝外，這是個粗俗的不雅動作，「不是所有人都和你一樣，對亂搞情有獨衷。」接著，他頭也不回地走了。

──你真是個矛盾的人，榮恩‧衛斯理。

彷彿腦海中有個聲音這樣對他說。他想讓那個聲音停下，但是那個聲音反而變本加厲地佔有更大的份量。

──你早就已經背叛泰瑞了，畢竟你連自慰都是想著那隻雪貂，那麼一開始根本就談不上什麼忠誠。說到底，你和馬份更像同一類人，你給予泰瑞的甚至不及他對你的一半好！

噢，住口吧，為什麼他非得譴責自己不可？

──再說，你很喜歡馬份對你做的那些事，不是嗎？縱使他讓你心碎，你還是無法不去想他，這才是你又回到同志社的真正主因。結果你又為了泰瑞拒絕他，不覺得自己的行為很愚蠢嗎？

這些聲音讓榮恩更加煩躁，而且肯定全都表現在表情上了。因為當他回到泰瑞身邊時，他的男朋友擺出了一個驚異的表情。

「榮恩，怎麼了？你看起來很生氣，發生什麼事了？」泰瑞問他，另一邊的賈斯汀也同樣疑惑的看著他。

「什麼事也沒有！」雙手交叉在胸前，一屁股坐進了沙發裡，他暴躁的說著，還得不斷變換交疊的雙腿，好讓自己的生理反應看上去別那麼顯眼。

泰瑞的目光停在他身上，打量了一陣。「真的沒事？」

這下子榮恩才想起，剛才金髮史萊哲林咬了他的脖子，而且他還沒確認是不是有留下痕跡。他有些尷尬地撥了撥頭髮，試圖掩蓋住些什麼，同時希望泰瑞沒有注意到任何異常。

可是最終泰瑞皺起了眉頭，他顯少對榮恩露出這個表情，通常只出現在遇到不會寫的作業上。「賈斯汀，」他的男朋友開口：「榮恩和我要先離開了，你不介意吧？」

「不會啊。」赫夫帕夫男孩聳了個肩。

「嗯，抱歉囉。」泰瑞自椅子上站起身，看向他：「一起走吧，榮恩。」

「喔，喔。」他應聲，跟著他的男朋友離開。愧疚讓他神經緊繃，沒有任何理由的，他就是不希望泰瑞察覺到什麼，儘管這個小小心願隨著他們一路的沉默，變得愈來愈遙不可及。

泰瑞領著他到了另一間廁所──又是廁所，只不過比同志社的那間好得多，因為這裡沒有那些煽動人心的聲響。

「榮恩。」在鎖上廁所的門以後，泰瑞終於說話了。除此之外，還有令人慶幸的一點，那就是他的男朋友放柔了神態，變得和平常一樣，「讓我幫你一把，好嗎？」

「幫我……什麼？」榮恩一下子沒能搞懂對方的想法，不解地問道。

「你看起來很需要處理一下。」泰瑞的視線從他的臉部移到了他的跨部，這讓榮恩重新意識到自己的性器早已勃起。

泰瑞出乎意料的發言，使得榮恩立馬尷尬地捂住下體。心臟砰咚砰咚地撞擊著胸膛，被泰瑞發現了，被泰瑞發現了，被泰瑞發現了……這個認知令他更加緊張，他不知道泰瑞會從這點看出多少，真是見鬼，他又想起他的脖子，這是不是意味著他的男朋友已經知道他和馬份那種扭曲的、該死的關係──

然而事情並沒有他想像的那麼糟，因為接下來，他的男朋友笑了起來，拍拍他的肩膀：「沒什麼好丟臉的啊，榮恩，我不是幫你做過很多次了嗎？」

「我的意思是，」榮恩睜大眼睛，「你不問我，為什麼會──」

「喔，這個嘛，我想我能猜到，是剎比跟錢柏吧？」泰瑞蹲下身，伏到了榮恩的身前，替他解開褲頭，「你去上廁所的時候是不是剛好碰到他們在辦事？」

榮恩不確定的微微頷首。

「啊哈，」他的男朋友發出來的聲音，就像是『看吧，我猜中了』那樣，泰瑞滿意的點點頭：「剎比總是很猛，不管和誰都一樣，光是聽到聲音就很讓人興奮。」

「可是……」他還想說點什麼，偏過臉，榮恩看見了鏡子裡的自己，脖子上根本沒留下半點痕跡，馬份咬他的力道不算大，而當時他會驚呼，完全是因為他沒想到對方會這麼做，並不是他真的吃了痛。

也許一切都是他多想，但是他對泰瑞的虧欠感卻不打算放過他，哪怕只有一點點可能性，他還是想問個明白。

「所以，你一直和賈斯汀在那裡聊天？」榮恩問道，而他的男朋友已經把他的內褲脫到膝蓋：「沒有去上廁所或是其他什麼地方──噢。」

話還沒說完，他的性器便被一股濕熱所包裹住，泰瑞含住了他，攏起雙頰吸吮著，這樣的刺激使得榮恩不得不閉上眼睛，體驗對方給予他的快感。

論口活，泰瑞的技術不知道比馬份好上多少，他的腦袋糊里糊塗的想著這些，手掌搭在對方的頭上。泰瑞的舌頭技巧性地由下而上舔弄，並且用指頭搓揉著他的囊袋，這感覺真是棒極了。

不過手指的服務並沒有持續太久，因為泰瑞收回了它們，讓它們替雷文克勞男孩自己拉開拉鍊，掏出陰莖，在口交的過程中看著他的臉自慰。

榮恩不自覺仰起下巴，「啊……嗯──」忘情的呻吟聲自他的口中流洩出來，對方的嘴唇就像有某種神奇的能力，懂得如何拿捏分寸，控制節奏快慢，配合柔軟潮濕的口腔內壁，將他們一同推向頂端。

依照慣例，泰瑞並不會吞下那些精液。他的男朋友將他的白濁色體液吐出，到洗手台漱了個口。榮恩靠在牆壁上，由於剛射精完的緣故，他變得不太想思考，僅僅是看著雷文克勞男孩完成所有動作。

在處理完這些事情之後，他的男朋友回到他的身邊，用嘴唇親吻他的面頰，呢喃般地說著那些讚美他的情話，像是「榮恩，你是我遇過最有魅力的男孩之一。」或是「喜歡我替你做的這些嗎，榮恩？」

眨眨眼，榮恩看著他的男朋友，抿了抿嘴唇，在遲疑一陣以後，選擇打斷對方：「泰瑞。」

「怎麼了？」雷文克勞男孩問他。

「你有沒有……你想不想，」深深吸了口氣，榮恩閉眼睛，再睜開：「你沒有想過和我，呃，用屁股，做愛什麼的……」

大概是他的問題來得太莫名其妙，泰瑞挑起眉毛，略帶吃驚地看著他，「完全沒有，為什麼這麼問？」

因為馬份問了他這個問題，當然，榮恩是不會說的。他搖搖頭，「我只是剛好想到，沒什麼。」

不得不承認的是，當他的男朋友明白的表示沒有興趣，確實讓榮恩感到些許失落。不是由於他很想和人肛交或者其他的什麼，他只是忽然覺得，自己並沒有對方口中說得那麼有魅力。

榮恩咬住了下嘴唇，事實上，泰瑞一直以來僅只於稱讚他的好，卻不曾說過愛他。這樣的相處模式，就可以成為彼此的男朋友，仔細想想，似乎是件很荒謬的事。

可是他也不能否認，泰瑞對他真的不賴，至少泰瑞不是一個濫交貨，交往以後也只有他一個人。

不過這頂多只稱得上欣賞，無關乎愛情，或許他們兩個還是做朋友會更為適合。

之後，他們分手了。

 

TBC


	6. After Effect

Hogwarts gay club - (6) After Effect

 

如同他們開始交往的那會兒，分手的時候自然也沒有驚起太多波瀾。

泰瑞是個很好的人，在榮恩提出讓彼此冷靜一段時間的要求後，溫和的雷文克勞男孩也只是露出了惋惜的表情，點頭同意了。

令人遺憾的是，就算是如此和平的分手，他們之間還是無可避免地產生了尷尬。好比說，當榮恩在走廊上湊巧遇他的前男友時，泰瑞非但不像往常那般對他打招呼，甚至還別過頭去與其他的雷文克勞同學們交談，他不確定對方是真的沒注意到自己，還是故意裝作沒看見。不可否認，這樣的結果令榮恩覺得有一丁點難過。

大概人們總是要等到失去了以後才會後悔。少了另一個人的陪伴，偶爾榮恩也會懷念起有個雷文克勞男孩對他獻殷勤的日子，不過再怎麼說，這都是他自己做出來的選擇，他必須得承受住這樣的陣痛期與溫度差。

他不斷告訴自己，分手是正確的，他不能總想著某個金髮史萊哲林，又同時接受他人的好意，這是不對的。

賈斯汀是第一個察覺到他們之間氣氛變得不大對勁的人。敏感的赫夫帕夫男孩在某次藥草學下課的時候主動湊到了他的身邊，臉上打探的意味再明顯不過。

「嗨，榮恩。」賈斯汀露出一口白牙，衝他微笑，「還有哈利，哈囉。」

身旁的哈利點了點頭作為打招呼，而榮恩僅是困惑地眨了眨眼，「呃，嘿，賈斯汀。」

與此同時，他感覺到有打探的股視線在自己身上游走。榮恩回過頭去，注意到身旁的哈利正來回打量著他與赫夫帕夫男孩。對上好友好奇的目光的那一刻，戴著眼鏡的男孩朝他露出了一個抱歉的笑容，「我猜你們想單獨聊聊？」

友善的赫夫帕夫男孩聳了下肩膀，「這個嘛，如果你不介意的話……」

「當然不會。」哈利說畢，便又轉頭面向榮恩，比了個沒什麼意義的手勢：「我先去大廳佔位子，你直接來找我吧。」

「謝啦，哈利。」他感激地扯了扯嘴角，「希望午餐有炸黑線鱈。」

「我也希望。」他的好友哈哈笑了兩聲，對賈斯汀揮了揮手，將談話空間留給了他們。

看著哈利離去的背影，赫夫帕夫男孩感慨地說了一句：「你們的感情真好。」

「就像親兄弟。」榮恩低聲說道。而且哪天可能就真的變成他妹夫了。當然，這句話沒有被他給說出來。

「但是他不知道你來同志社？」賈斯汀收回了視線，有些懷疑地問道：「他看我的眼神就像我和你搭話是件奇怪的事一樣，所以我有點……你知道……」

這樣的對話似曾相似，只不過當時叫住他的是那個體貼的雷文克勞男孩。榮恩抿抿唇，讓自己的音調保持平淡：「就算是親兄弟，也不是無話不談的。」

「啊，我同意。」赫夫帕夫男孩輕點了兩下頭，伸手捏了捏他的手臂，就好像真的能夠理解他的感受一樣。

榮恩深深地吸了口氣，他並不想急著催促對方，那樣很惹人厭，可是他竟無法壓下心底那股隱隱的煩躁感。即便他知道賈斯汀是個很好的傢伙，卻也篤信對方不僅僅是為了無關緊要的寒暄而來。

「那麼，是這樣的，」賈斯汀緩緩放開了他的臂部，微微噘起嘴巴，每個字都斟酌著用詞：「你和泰瑞之間，是不是……我感覺你們有點……」善良的男孩轉動著眼珠子，客觀上來說，表情是不帶惡意的那種，然而此刻對方的臉在他眼中倒像隻嗜血獵犬，挖掘著他人的秘密：「呃，怎麼說呢……你們是不是吵架了？還是有什麼矛盾嗎？」

看著眼前的赫夫帕夫男孩，榮恩閉上眼睛，再重新睜開，試圖驅走那般抹黑對方形象的想像，簡短地說道：「我們分手了。」

「噢，」賈斯汀了然地點點頭，「難怪我覺得泰瑞這陣子看起來挺沮喪的。」

榮恩咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，沒有說話。

「太可惜了，他是真的很喜歡你，」赫夫帕夫男皺起了眉頭，談吐間充滿對另一個話題主角的同情，「早在你加入同志社之前，他就對你很有興趣了，只是他一直以為你是直的……」

垂下眼睛的榮恩看著自己的皮鞋，心底的煩躁持續鼓動著，變得愈來愈難以忽視，可眼前的人還在講述泰瑞是個多麼好的傢伙、又有多麼中意他、而他們分手又是多麼可惜的一件事……

他當然知道泰瑞是個優秀的男友，曾經一遍又一遍地對他呢喃各樣的情話，他也同樣喜歡被人捧在手心上的感覺……可再怎麼說，這都是他和泰瑞的之間的事，賈斯汀卻說得好像什麼都知道一樣，每個從對方的口中說出來的句子，都變成了無趣八卦的一部份，於是他對這場談話感到愈來愈不耐煩。

忽然，金髮史萊哲林說過的話在他的耳邊重新響起，即便當時他才是泰瑞的男朋友，也許在外人眼裡看來，泰瑞和賈斯汀還更像一對。

「嘿，賈斯汀，」最終，他粗暴地打斷了仍然在喋喋不休的赫夫帕夫男孩，強壓住心中的那團逐漸演變成怒意的情緒：「你為什麼這麼關心泰瑞？」

或是是他的聲音還是太大了，可能還帶上幾分怒意，這令賈斯汀退縮了一下。男孩眨眨眼，露出了極其無辜的表情：「呃……因為我們是朋友？」

「我和你不也是朋友嗎？」榮恩抬起手，指頭插進自己的頭髮裡，焦慮地撓了撓，「你為什麼不去問他呢？」

赫夫帕夫男孩抿了抿嘴，「抱歉，榮恩，我沒有冒犯你的意思，」說到這裡的時候，對方停頓了幾秒鐘，才又說道：「就只是……他看起來真的很傷心，所以我才想說先來找你，」皺著眉頭賈斯汀的眼神真摯地望向他，又道了一次歉：「讓你不愉快了。」

「沒關係。」他動了動嘴角，勉強扯出一個弧度：「我也反應過度了，抱歉。」

賈斯汀也笑了一下，既和善又親切，就像平常一樣。

他們之間的氣氛緩和許多，榮恩嘴邊的弧度也相對變得自然了，於是他的話鋒一轉，問道：「想一起去大廳吃午餐嗎？我有點餓了。」

 

※

 

靠在牆邊的榮恩無趣地打量著室內，昏黃的燈光，詭異的香氣與人們閒談的聲響，同志社的集會處就和幾日前一樣，沒有多少改變，包括中間的大桌子與那張長沙發。

就算是現在，他還是不覺得同志社有什麼有趣的。講白了，這也不過是一群相同性取向的傢伙們嘴碎和約炮的場所，要是對這兩方面都沒有需求的話，同志社也不過如此。

所以榮恩有點納悶自己為什麼要站在這裡，他既不打算和誰閒嗑牙，也不是來找個一夜情對象的，只不過是因為沒什麼事情能打發時間，他才來這裡晃晃的。

泰瑞在房間的另一邊和幾個榮恩不太熟的人說話，他們之間的尷尬仍然存在著。雖然在榮恩剛踏進這間房間的時候，他的前男友有和他打過招呼，表情自然得無可挑剔；可當他們視線不小心對上的當下，雷文克勞男孩還是很快地就把目光給別開，此種怪異的感覺並不是那麼容易就能忽視的。

看著前男友的身影，他悄悄地嘆了口氣，決定回去。

榮恩挺起身子，離開了那面牆壁，往出口的方向緩緩移動，賈斯汀注意到他的離場，向他擺了擺手，他也對赫夫帕夫男孩回以一個笑容，視線的餘光瞄到了正在沙發上接吻的剎比與錢柏，忍不住皺了個眉頭──他記得在沙發上公開親熱是違反原則的，不過正打得火熱的兩個人顯然把規矩丟一邊了。

臨去前有道視線朝他拋了過來，他回過頭，只在目光的終點處看見泰瑞的後腦勺，這使得他的心情變得更沮喪了。

出了門便是長長的走道，兩座精緻高大的擺設品直立在一旁。榮恩的步子拖得很慢，他甚至不知道自己接下來該去哪裡，哈利和妙麗已經很少和他一起行動了，而西莫和丁也有自己的安排，奈威最近更是不知道在忙些什麼，彷彿全世界的人都有了生活的目標，唯有他還渾噩度日，連生活都一團糟。

就在他要轉過彎之前，有人迎面走了過來，距離他不過十來吋的距離。他抬起頭，對上的便是一雙灰色的雙眸，跩哥‧馬份站在他的對面，臉上的表情也帶了些許的驚訝。

即便現在還不到宵禁時間，走廊卻上安靜得出奇。這裡聞不到同志社裡那股甜甜的香氣，也沒有那些低聲細語，只有他與金髮史萊哲林。

「……你要離開了？」先開口的是對方，即便省略了地點，他也知道金髮史萊哲林指的是哪裡，所以他點了下頭。

「我不知道該做啥。」說完這句話，榮恩又聳聳肩，注意到對方淡金色的髮絲在火光下被染上一層橘黃，蒼白的臉蛋也沒那麼灰暗了。他轉了轉眼珠子，反問道：「所以……你正好要過去？」

「嗯。」金髮史萊哲林應了一聲，灰色的視線在他的身上來回審視，好像他突然長出了兩隻角一樣，有什麼值得觀察的一樣。

被這樣盯著瞧，令他感到有那麼點不自在。榮恩皺了下鼻子，有些粗魯地問了一句：「幹嘛？」

跩哥發了個長長的鼻哼，挑起半邊眉頭，語氣帶了些難以分辨的情緒，但他卻沒能判讀出來：「沒什麼。」

「喔。」怪人。榮恩在心底如此吐槽著，卻不能忽視變得愈來愈快的心跳。站在他眼前的，可是他用來自慰的配菜呢，就算對方再怎麼怪里怪氣，都是他日思夜想的對象，這種感覺還真是奇妙。

縈繞在他們之間的氛圍有種說不上來的曖昧，他幾乎能聽見自己的呼吸聲，那對灰色的眼眸裡映著他紅色的倒影，彷彿有一團火簇在那裡燃燒。

這樣怪異的感受不能再被放任下去了，他告訴自己，然後做出了痛苦的決定。「我要回去了。」榮恩說，沒有等對方回應，逕自動了動鞋子，往原定的方向邁出他的第一步。

可就在這個時候，金髮史萊哲林竟朝他伸出手，抓住了他的下臂，「等等，衛斯理。」

「又怎麼了？」他翻了翻眼珠子，試圖擺出一個不耐煩的表情，可肌膚下的那股躁動卻與臉上表現出來的是兩碼子事，甚至在他的心底深處，還有股期待正暗暗地在發酵。

「你說我對亂搞情有獨衷，」只見金髮史萊哲林微微瞇起眼，語氣中的反駁意味再明顯不過：「但你錯了，我不是，我對此挑剔的程度可比你以為的還要高多了。」

「哦，是嗎？」榮恩發了個鼻哼聲，話語中帶著幾分自嘲：「你甚至跟你口中的純血叛徒做愛呢！我猜只要是個男的，你都能硬起來吧？」

「閉嘴，鼬鼠！」對方衝著他咒罵，抬起另一隻手，捏住了他的下巴。

有那麼一瞬間，榮恩以為自己會被對方給強吻，好讓他堵住嘴巴，就像文妲滿懷暗示地跟他聊過的小說情節一樣，但他很快就意識到，想像中的親吻並沒有落下來，對方僅僅是捏著他，目光牢牢地鎖在他的臉上，灰色的瞳仁在火光下彷彿帶著碎金，他醒目的紅髮輪廓在倒影中變得更清晰了。

另一個人的呼吸撲打在他的臉上，有點潮，有點溫。看著對方微蹙的眉頭，榮恩完全猜不透對方的心思，令人沮喪的是，如此近距離凝視著對方的臉蛋，他又再一次地意識到，自己確實很喜歡這個傢伙。

他不知道這樣的姿勢維持多久了，也許只有短短兩三秒，可他卻感覺像過了一世紀那般漫長，那對灰色的眸子從原先的懊惱和忿怒，轉變成柔和與困惑。

接下來所發生的一切似乎都順理成章，跩哥低下頭，榮恩自然地閉上了眼，屬於他人的氣息變得愈來愈靠近，下一秒，他們就碰上了。對方薄薄的唇瓣壓在他的嘴唇，輕輕地碾磨他，他感覺到另一個人的溫度與氣息，全數都撫上了他的鼻下。

他們終究還是接吻了，像一對真正的愛侶，金髮史萊哲林吮弄著他的下唇，而他也回以顏色，輕咬住對方的上瓣，接著輪到對方吸住他的唇肉，他亦不甘示弱地以兩片唇瓣夾住對方的嘴，微微拉扯，聽見了對方發出了一個滿意的鼻哼。

曾經，榮恩是被引導的角色，單方面任由對方帶領他，就算是接個吻，也總是眼前的傢伙佔居上風，可如今不全然是了，他的前男友是個口技了得的男孩，有了其他的經驗以後，他不會總被對方壓制住。

當他們終於放開彼此的時候，兩個人的呼吸都變得有點急促了。榮恩睜開眼睛，沒有遺漏掉那張蒼白臉蛋上泛起的淺粉色，額頭上沁出的些許汗水，以及搭在他臂上的手心也帶著鮮明的熱度。

不過在他說點什麼之前，金髮史萊哲林卻先一步開口了：「你有反應了……衛斯理。」

「彼此彼此，小雪貂，」榮恩沒有否認這點，而是把球做給了對方，他當然知道發生了什麼，這可是藏也藏不住的生理反應，尤其在離彼此這麼近的情況下，想要不發現這點簡直是痴人說夢，「你頂到我了。」

金髮史萊哲林的臉上閃過一絲驚訝，半邊眉毛揚得老高，好像他剛才說了什麼不可思議的台詞一樣：「你沒推開我？我還以為你──」

「終於不再為泰瑞守貞了，是嗎？」他打斷了對方，並且接續了那些可能被出口的話。榮恩隨意地聳了聳肩，說得輕描淡寫：「我們分手了。」

那雙灰眸因而瞪得更大了，這讓他感到有點可笑，他的心態就一個惡作劇成功的孩子，看著眼前的人因自己的話語而大感吃驚，確實能令人產生一些惡趣味的滿足感。

「……發生了什麼？」最後，金髮史萊哲林只是斂起了那種充滿疑惑的表情。跩哥的嘴角微微下垂，眉毛也蹙了起來：「你們吵架了？」

「梅林啊，馬份，這和你沒關係吧！」他怪里怪氣地叫了一聲，拒絕回答這個問題：「說到底，你為什麼關心？」

「我不關心。」然而對方卻沉下臉，冷冷地說了一句：「只是隨口問問，別以為誰都對你們之間的破事感興趣。」

「那好吧，我還以為挖掘別人的秘密就是你的樂趣呢。」榮恩吊了下眼珠子，挖苦道。

一時之間，空氣又陷入了詭異的沉默，唯獨對方的氣息縈繞在彼此的呼吸間。他能感覺到金髮史萊哲林的每一次吸吐，以及對方頂在他跨間的部位，隨著對方胸膛的起起伏伏，他心跳亦無可抑制地加快了律動。

現在的情勢不同了，榮恩是單身，而馬份家的獨生子也是──至少他沒聽說過對方和誰正陷入一段穩定關係的傳言──這意味著，沒有什麼道德規範橫隔在彼此之間，剩下的，就只是個人意願與否的問題了。

或許是金髮史萊哲林也和他在想同樣的一件事，因為沒過多久，榮恩便注意到那個抵著他的玩意而正有一下沒一下地往他身上摩擦，他抬起臉，注意到跩哥原先垂下的嘴角緩緩勾起了挑釁的弧度，彷彿在測試他的底線。

那個蹭著他的東西形狀鮮明，即便隔著布料，也無法忽略它強烈的存在感。榮恩還記得它是怎麼樣在自己體內抽動的，它硬挺炙熱，隨著主人的每一次挺進而侵入身體裡隱密的深處，當它吋吋退出時，又給予他一種空虛難耐的感受。它是他最齷齪的小秘密，他有多麼懷念它帶來的滋味啊。

隨著他們之間的頂弄變得愈來愈激烈，欲望宛若灌頂而來。不夠，這樣的碰觸還遠遠不夠，他們不能只是這樣隔著褲子摩擦彼此，他還想要更深刻的、更深入的體驗，就像從前那樣……榮恩閉上眼睛，全力地感受著對方的勃起處，並且用同樣的動作回頂對方。

靠在他身上的人發了聲輕哼，這就像是某種變向的鼓勵，於是他索性扶住了對方的腰，努力挺動自己的跨部。頂著自己襠部隆起的形狀是這般甘美誘人，而對方向前挺動腰部的頻率也變得更快了，一下又一下的，好像真的在與他做愛一樣，榮恩無法不去回憶金髮史萊哲林曾經帶給他的快感，伴隨著身體的記憶，他的肌膚也在微微發燙，回味著那曾經有過的感受。

他已經完全進入了狀態，甚至能感覺到內褲頂端一點點濕潤，榮恩不知道自己是什麼時候張開嘴巴的，但當他意識過來的時候，他已經發出了幾聲破碎的呻吟。

倏地，他回過神，想起來他們還站在同志社外面的走廊。即便現在沒人經過此地，也仍舊是個公共場所，要是有同志社的成員出來看見也就罷了，若是不走運的話，被其他非社員目擊到，事情可就鬧大了。

於是榮恩鬆開了搭在金髮史萊哲林腰部的手，急躁地拍了拍對方的手臂，好讓對方清醒過來。在他突兀地打斷退方動作時，跩哥皺起了眉頭，看起來相當不悅，猶如他剛才中止的不是一場模擬性愛，而是一場真槍實彈的性交。

「換個地方，馬份。」榮恩粗喘著氣，他嚥了口口水，懷疑自己有沒有好好地把意思給表達出來：「我們會被看到的，你知道……」

聞言，眼前的傢伙把臉埋在他的肩膀，沉吟了一陣，點頭同意了。

他們就近找了一間位最近的男廁，一走進裡頭，連隔間都來不及尋找，兩個人便靠在廁所的大門上激烈地擁吻起來。和前一個吻不同，這會兒金髮史萊哲林的動作要粗魯許多，甚至還帶了一點壓迫感，誘出他的舌頭輕輕吮咬。

雖然隔了幾秒，榮恩才反應過來，但他很快便跟上了對方的動作。他舌尖往上翹起，頂住對方的舌根，將金髮史萊的舌頭帶進自己的口腔裡，與之糾纏。舌面摩擦著對方的，分不清是誰的唾液在上面滾動，一些無意義的碎吟自鼻腔和喉嚨發出，加深了整個親吻的過程。

與此同時，金髮男人的手也不安份地在解榮恩的皮帶，於是他也學著對方的動做，尋找跩哥腰上的金屬扣環。不斷挺弄對方跨間的動作成為解開褲頭最大的阻礙，可是他們卻無法停止這類摩擦，活像暫停個幾秒就會讓他們錯失一輩子那般，誰也不願稍微休息個幾秒鐘，讓彼此順利地把另一個人的褲子給脫下。

他們之間的行為好比一場競賽，他就像個極於証明自己的挑戰者，對眼前這個曾經引領他的對象發起決鬥，也許這是因為榮恩太久沒有幹這檔事了，所以才會興奮得連身體都在微微顫抖。和泰瑞在一起的時候，只會有口交和舌吻，不過金髮史萊哲林可就不是了，榮恩能預想得到接下來又都會發生些什麼，一思及此，他便渾身都感受到顫慄，更加賣力地挺動腰臀，讓彼此的性器相互抵擦。

終於，金髮史萊哲林先他一步鬆開了榮恩的皮帶，然後用力地抽了半條出來，剩下的部份便可憐兮兮地半掛在褲腰上；而榮恩也沒有落後太多，他也成功地解下了金髮男人的扣環，讓原先繃緊的皮帶變得鬆垮垮的。

跩哥稍稍變換了下巴的角度，從另一個地方切入他們的親吻，於是他配合地歪過頭，好讓他們的牙齒不至於撞上。對方拉下了他的長褲，榮恩抬起一條腿，讓褲管滑到腳踝處，金髮史萊哲林替他扯掉了它，那條比爾留給他的二手長褲因此順著他的另一條腿，滑到了廁所的地板上，不過他現在才管不了那麼多呢，畢竟慾潮來得如此兇猛，早就無暇顧及其他。

相較於長褲厚實的材質，內褲要輕盈上許多，所以在感覺到另一個人的手指隔著薄薄的面料，貼上他的臀部時，彷彿有股電流同時自他的血管延途竄上，連後頸也跟著冒起了疙瘩。

榮恩的雙手扶在對方的腰間，將對方的褲子也拉了下來，停留在大腿上。就算有著內褲包裹，對方昂首的生殖器依然像頭猛獸，那根再明顯不過的玩意兒緊貼著帶有彈性的布料，隨時會彈出來似地。回吻著對方的同時，他發出幾聲輕哼，將手探到對方的內褲上，注意到頂端的布料有些許潤意。

不料這個時候金髮男人卻收緊了手臂，托著他的臀部，迫使他向前頂，於是他們又再一次抵住了彼此的性器，榮恩差點就要為此嘆息。他把注意力轉移到放在對方內褲頂端的手指，故意用指甲輕摳對方的龜頭，這成功地讓金髮史萊哲林顫了一顫。

他為此有點得意，榮恩未曾想過自己也能在性事方面，從金髮史萊哲林的身上取得主導權，畢竟馬份家獨生子的經驗豐富，而他除了對方與前男友之外，就再也沒有過其他能做這種事的對象了。

嘗到了甜頭的榮恩一面回應著對方的深吻，一面又以指腹來回磨擦對方的龜頭先端，時不時隔著內褲去撓對方的鈴口，他知道金髮史萊哲林的呼吸變得愈發急促，而那根勃起的陰莖更是因此抽了一下。

掌握主導的感覺可比想像中的有意思多了，榮恩心道，難怪這個的討厭鬼喜歡替人開苞，玩弄處男、看見對方生澀的反應，肯定很有趣──他竟有點好奇，當一個插入方，引導那些毫無經驗的人們，又是個怎麼樣的滋味。

就在他半是新奇半是惡意地探弄下，他的手腕忽然被人給抓住了。金髮史萊哲林一把攫住他的腕部，將他硬生生地從自己的襠部上扯開，一把壓到了廁所的門上。

「戲弄我讓你覺得很有趣，是嗎？你還有得學呢，衛斯理……」結束了這個漫長的親吻後，跩哥不冷不熱地笑了一下，雙唇距離他不過幾吋的距離，每一個音節都伴隨著吐息，對方呢喃般地說道：「明明不久前還是個處男，別太得意了。」

榮恩本想反駁點什麼，但在那之前，金髮史萊哲林又重新吻住了他，所以他只得倉促回應，不一會兒工夫，對方便用同樣的方式，褪下了他的內褲。當對方的指尖毫無阻隔地碰著他的臀部時，他不禁渾身戰慄，更加急切地向前頂去；金髮史萊哲林重新壓了過來，敏感的性器抵到對方的布料時，引發某種奇異的酥麻。

對方抵著他不斷碾摩，榮恩扭了扭被抓住的那隻手腕，想要抽離對方的桎梏，然而金髮史萊哲林只是把他握得更緊，對方另一隻手則自他的臀部滑到了中間的隙縫。

他索性放棄掙扎，動了動沒被限制住的另一隻手，去拉扯對方的內褲，試圖將它給拉下來，好讓兩個人的狀態變得更對等，不過金髮史萊哲林顯然不打算讓他如願，因為下一秒，榮恩便驚呼了聲，只因跩哥將一小段的指節探進了他的肛門裡。

很久沒有人這樣對待他了，榮恩甚至感覺自己的每一吋神經都亢奮地發顫，他的氣息紊亂，那根在他體內的指頭卻毫無憐憫地肆意探索。

「你真緊，衛斯理，」跩哥在結束這一輪的親吻時，以一種戲謔的口吻說道：「泰瑞‧布特可不會對你這樣做，是吧？他是個性無能，壓根不能滿足你。」

「閉嘴，馬份，」榮恩喘息著，這讓他的話幾乎沒有半點威壓感：「要做就快做，別像個小女孩似的，廢話那麼多。」

突然間，另一根屬於對方的指頭也插進了他的後穴裡，這讓榮恩發出一聲悶哼。「你想快點，是吧？」那對灰色的眼眸微微瞇起，像一條巨蟒，凝視著眼前的獵物，「那就如你所願。」

語畢，金髮史萊哲林粗暴地攪弄著他的甬道，時而勾起，時而轉動。榮恩驚呼出聲，這太快了，也太野蠻了，他根本來不及反應，只能本能性地扭著身子，然而這似乎點燃了對方的嗜虐慾，更加惡劣地旋起指頭，分開再併攏。

每被戳弄一下，他便向前挺一次，正好抵在對方的性器上，隔著一層沾染上兩人考珀液的內褲。榮恩仍然在嘗試脫下對方內褲的動作，肛門久違的異物感卻再再地教他分神，他呻吟一聲，停下了手指的動作，可對方半點也沒有放過他的打算，反倒愈發粗魯地用指甲搔摳他的內壁，使他差點尖叫出來。

「換地方是對的，衛斯理……你不知道自己看起來有多欠操，」說話的同時，金髮史萊哲林也和他一樣，氣息不穩：「你那性無能的前男友八成也不知道，否則他是不會和你分手的。」

這會兒他終於扯下對方的內褲，兩人性器間的最後一層防線消失了，榮恩哼哼兩聲，不甘居下地發出嘲諷：「快一點，馬份……你是小女孩嗎？我看不是吧，哪個小女孩長得像你一樣醜。」

他成功了，因為對方確實被他激怒了，他很確定這一點。只見跩哥抽出指頭，同時鬆開了原先對他腕部的掌握，轉而扶向自己的陰莖，讓龜頭抵著他略感空虛的肛門，抖了抖嘴唇，惡狠狠地說道：「對，我當然不是小女孩，她們可沒有一根能把你操上天堂的老二。」

『天堂』這個說法讓榮恩忍不住發出笑聲，他正想嘲笑對方的詞彙過於誇張，然而他還來不及說話，跩哥便抓著他的膝窩，抬起他的一條腿，將龜頭頂進了他的身體裡。

即便經過擴張，在接納比指頭還要更粗的陰莖時，括約肌仍然感到微量的不適，連吸了好幾口氣的榮恩額頭隨之沁出了汗液，用以排洩的部位下意識地想拒絕外物的入侵，可甬道深處卻又希望被什麼給填滿，形成了一種詭異的拉鋸。

薄薄的唇辦重新吻上他，對方似乎想藉由這樣的一個動作，來讓他放鬆。他閉上眼睛，全力感受那傘狀的先端一吋吋推進，直到根部都完全沒入，才感到些許緩和。

沒過幾秒，那根陰莖又從他的身體退出一半，一瞬間，他的體內又好像少了些什麼，讓人如有所失，不過對方並沒有讓他等待太久，那根粗硬的肉莖又重新填滿了他的腸道。

待他的身體已經習慣了這頭入侵的猛獸後，跩哥便加快了抽送的速度，動作稱不上溫柔，甚至可說是充滿惡意與挑釁。每當榮恩以為金髮史萊哲林會頂到某個部位時，對方便在那之前退出，逼得他不滿足地扭擺腰部，然而就在他覺得對方不打算重新深探時，那根陰莖又沒有半點預警地頂了進去，迫使他發出驚呼。

「那裡……馬份……不，不是那……噢！」在對方的嘴唇離開他的時候，榮恩的呻吟洩了出來，可不一會兒，他們又重新吻上，於是他所有的話語與喘息又一併吞回腹中，只能發出嗚嗚噎噎的淺吟。

那根陰莖就如同它的主人一樣卑鄙，總在最意想不到的時候擦過他的敏感點，又在他有著更深期盼的當下離去，榮恩整個人貼在廁所的門上，承受對方每次進出時帶來的撞擊，他的腦袋不住頂著門板，後背亦然，令老舊的木門發出了咿咿呀呀的怪聲，他們誰也不在乎這個，只是盡情地享受這場大汗淋漓的性愛。

在對方抽插著的同時，他能感覺到對方的陰毛撫過自己會陰時帶來癢乎乎的感受，但那完全比不上陰莖給予他敏感點的刺激。幾次進出後，榮恩產生了一種近乎想尿尿的錯覺，他以為自己可能要射精了，可在一陣痙攣後，卻什麼都沒有出來，他不安的扭擺腰臀，好像這樣就能讓自己快點高潮。

不斷疊加的快意讓他游走在瘋狂的邊緣，那種想射又射不出來的怪異感令人難熬，如此狀態持續了幾秒鐘，射精般的快感才緩緩退去。榮恩有點累了，但是他們的性愛還沒結束。金髮史萊哲林稍稍變換了插入的頻率，緩慢地、沉重地予以他快感，剛消退的射精感又重新湧了上來。

「嗚……嗚……」由於被吻著的緣故，他壓根就說不出什麼成形的句子，只能無意識地發出這類的聲音。跩哥的舌頭挑逗著他，與他糾纏不休，每當榮恩想要退開，對方又會重新捲上來。

那種射精的感覺已經到達了極限，可他的性器還是什麼都沒射出來，榮恩不知道自己的身體怎麼了，久久沒有肛交的過的身體，在對方進入的那一刻便早已敏感得不像話，他本以為自己會被對方給插射出來，但是那期待已久的射精卻遲遲沒能到來，只有近似於尿尿的先兆。

當第二波射精感退下時，他感覺自己都要虛脫了，然而他的性器僅僅是分泌出少量的黏液，並不是精液。最後榮恩伸出一隻手搭在對方的肩膀上，催促著金髮史萊哲林的動作，而他的另一隻手則滑到了自己的性器，不斷撫慰著自己。

前後同時刺激的感覺讓他終於射了出來，有那麼一瞬間，他的腦袋在白濁體液噴發的同時一片空白，榮恩感覺這次的射精時間比以往都還要長，不過他已經完全失去了挪動身體的力氣，僅是任由對方擺弄自己。

或許是他射精時下意識收緊括約肌的緣故，大概間隔幾秒後，金髮史萊哲林也射了出來，精液噴在他的甬道之中。

抽出陰莖時，對方的些許精液也被帶了出來，有些落到了廁所的地板，有些則掉到了他的長褲上。

他們靠在對方身上喘氣，久久一段時間內，誰也說不出半個字。

 

TBC


End file.
